Revenge is best served in pain
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Greg is kidnapped from a seminar by a guy who wants revenge with the CSI's. Greg is in serious trouble. Can they find him in time? Sorry had to change to a T to be safe, may be some serious injury ;
1. Chapter 1

Greg, Warrick and Nick followed the stream of other CSI's as they left the conference

Greg, Warrick and Nick followed the stream of other CSI's as they left the conference.

They walked down the steps and stopped on the footpath. Greg stretched.

"That was the longest seminar I have ever been to." Greg complained "Why'd Grissom have to send us but not the girls?"

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Stop complaining Greggo, we are away from Vegas for a few days and now we get to drink." Nick grinned.

Warrick nodded happily.

"And you know Grissom isn't sending Sara away anytime soon, and Catherine has Lindsey, so he couldn't really send them. And you need it kiddo." Warrick said ruffling Greg's hair. Greg groaned and moved away.

"It took me an hour to do this." He complained trying to fix his hair.

Nick and Warrick started walking. Greg ran after them trying to catch up.

Nick and Warrick turned into a street full of lit bars and pubs. They stopped to let Greg catch up.

"Now which one?" Greg asked breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath.

Warrick and Nick started laughing so hard they didn't notice a white van, full of men started to follow them and wait as they walked further up the street and into one of the bars.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICDICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom yawned as he looked at the pile of files in front of him. It was going to be overtime trying to finish these since Warrick, Nick and Greg were at a seminar in DC.

Grissom was starting to have second thoughts on sending Greg to the seminar; he was a new CSI and needed to know these things, but still…. Grissom frowned as he turned his attention back to the files.

He sighed and picked one up and started to work on it.

Catherine poked her head in his office door.

"Night Griss…" She started to say before she spotted the large pile of files on his desk. She stepped into Grissoms office.

"Do you need any help?" She asked trying not to laugh. Grissom looked up at her, she looked extremely tired. Grissom desperately needed help, but she desperately needed sleep.

Grissom shook his head.

"No, go home, see Lindsey and get some sleep Catherine." He said. Catherine looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, now go, and I don't want to see you here early tomorrow got it?" Grissom asked sternly. Catherine smiled.

"Sure, Night Grissom." She waved as she walked out of the door.

Grissom leaned back in his chair, he was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Warrick, Nick and Greg walked out of the bar a couple of hours later, but definitely not drunk, as they had a small conference in the morning with another CSI group.

They were a block away from their hotel when Greg's shoelace came undone.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Greg yelled to them as he stopped and went to a bus shelter to use the chair, so he could tie up he shoelaces.

Nick and Warrick walked on, the bus shelter was on the edge of the footpath, facing the road.

Nick and Warrick turned around quickly when they heard tires screeching behind them. A white van had the sliding door open with men leaning out of it. They were heading towards Greg, who had stopped tying his shoelace to see what screeched.

"GREG, RUN!" Nick screamed out to Greg as Nick and Warrick started running towards him.

They were too late. The men grabbed Greg and started pulling him into the van.

"Nick, Warrick HELP!" He yelled out in terror. The door slid shut as they got him into the van, but not before Nick saw the look of pure terror on Greg's face. Nick dropped to the ground as the van sped away.

"Damn, I didn't catch the plates." Warrick spat angrily. He turned around and saw Nick on the ground. He walked over to him, pulled him up and grabbed his shoulders.

"We'll find him Nick, don't worry." Warrick said. Nick looked down at the ground.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom lifted his head off the desk as his phone vibrated on the desk beside him.

He rubbed his eyes and answered the phone sleepily.

"Grissom,"

"_Grissom it's Warrick._"

"Why are you calling?" Grissom heard a sigh on the other end.

"_Greg's been kidnapped._"

"Ok, I'll meet you in DC." Grissom hung up and rang Sara and Catherine.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg watched as the van sped towards him, as Nick and Warrick shouted at him to run, Nick's face as he was dragged into the van and yelling out Nick and Warricks name.

Greg shuddered as two guys grabbed his arms and taped them tightly in front of him, while another one blindfolded him. Greg summoned up the courage to talk to them.

"W-what do you want?" Greg asked, he was rewarded with a hard punch to the nose.

Greg rolled over in pain, before a kick to the abdomen forced him back over, yelling in pain.

"Stop it." A voice commanded. The beating stopped.

"He wants to know, so he can know. You are going to be the way I get my revenge." The guy told him. Greg felt his heart freeze.

"H-how?" He was almost too afraid to ask, his smart ass comments disappeared. The guy laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, but you've already had a taster." The guy stopped talking. Greg felt tears running down his face.

'Please find me soon guys' he begged in his mind.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haha my first chapter of CSI, Greg is my fave character so it has to be about him.

Please, please, please read and review or it could take me longer to update.

Loads of love HGP


	2. Demands

Greg cried out in pain as he was pulled roughly out of the back of the van and out of his uneasy sleep

Greg cried out in pain as he was pulled roughly out of the back of the van and out of his uneasy sleep.

He fell to the ground and his blindfold was yanked off.

"Get up and walk!" A guy commanded above him, Greg blinked as the light hit his eyes in the first time in hours. Slowly he looked up at the men standing around him, the main guy, the boss had business glasses, short black hair, designer suit and a piercing gaze. The others just look like slacked off criminals, facial hair, piercings, tattoos.

"Get him inside." The boss ordered, as Greg felt himself being pulled off the ground, he chanced a look around. His heart stopped as he saw rows of industrial houses, but what amazed him was that casino in the distance, the one he drives past every single morning to get to work, where he always saw people getting thrown out by rough looking bodyguards.

"We're not in DC anymore are we?" Greg asked as he was dragged into the house.

The boss smiled.

"Don't want to make it so difficult for them do we?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom walked into the DC police station and straight up to Nick and Warrick.

Nick looked like he hadn't slept and had been crying. Warrick just looked worried.

"What happened?" Grissom asked.

"Men in a van drove up and grabbed Greg while he was tying he shoelace." Warrick said, Nick nodded sadly.

"We shoulda waited for him, we shouldn't of listened to him when he said he'd catch up." Nick muttered upset. Grissom put his hand on Nicks shoulder. Nick looked up at him.

"We're going to find him Nick, don't worry." Grissom consoled. Nick shook his head angrily.

"That's what Warrick said and we still haven't heard from them."

Grissom sighed, it was very true. It had been ten hours and still no word.

"Did you catch the plate?" Grissom asked. They shook their heads.

"The sergeant is looking through security footage now." Warrick said. Nick was staring at his hands.

"Were they following you?" Warrick frowned.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

Grissom sat down beside them and sighed, they sat there for ten minutes in silence before Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom." He answered

"_Griss it's Sara, we got a note._"

"What? What does it say?" Grissom asked quickly

"_We're in Vegas._"

"Thanks Sara, try for prints." Grissom hung up the phone and looked at Warrick and Nick, who were now looking at him.

"We got a note, they're in Vegas."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg was dragged into a room on the second floor with boarded up windows with bars on the outside, they looked new, and obviously they had been planning this for a while now.

A guy, huge muscles, very built, black goatee, cut Greg's hands free and shoved him into the room and closed the door behind him, a click told Greg that the guy locked it.

Greg walked around looking at his new surroundings, a small single foldout bed was in the middle of the room, with a small bathroom off to the side.

'Well at least they give me privacy' Greg thought looking at the enclosed bathroom. Greg opened one of the cupboards to find medical supplies and bottles of water.

Greg lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, which was a dirty white colour.

Hours later the door clicked again and the boss walked in, two bodyguards on either side.

"How we feeling Greg?" He asked, Greg looked at him skeptically, this coming from the guy who kidnapped him, beat him and has locked him in the tiny room.

"Just freakin' perfect." Greg said sarcastically. The boss frowned.

"You should learn more respect Greg, seeing as I am the one who will decide whether your stay is comfortable or not." The boss looked at one of the guys, the same guy that brought Greg in earlier, and the guy walked over to Greg. Greg shifted back so he was right against the headrest of the board.

"Maybe we should move things along." The boss said. Greg looked at him wide eyed.

"Bring him downstairs." The boss walked out, followed by the other bodyguard, the big guy grabbed Greg's arm tightly, making him yelp and dragged him down the stairs.

Greg gulped as he saw the chair in the middle of the room, a video camera, a baseball bat, a gun, before he turned his attention to the boss guy.

The boss looked up as he was dragged in.

He grinned at the paleness of Greg's face. He walked over to Greg.

Greg closed his eyes and looked to the ground, only to have his face forced back up by the big bodyguard yanking his hair back.

"Look at me Greg or I can make this even more…. Unpleasant." The boss said calmly.

Greg's eyes slowly opened and looked at the boss.

"Good, lets get started shall we?" The boss asked, indicating to the chair in the middle on the room.

Greg struggled as he was forced in the chair and tied to it; the boss put on a mask and motioned for the others to do the same.

Then the small bodyguard flicked the camera on.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine ran into Grissom's office. Nick, Warrick and Grissom had arrived a short time ago.

"Grissom, a package was delivered." Catherine rushed and showed the front of the package to them.

It was titled

'If you value Greg's life, I'd watch it.'

Nick red it and looked up horrified. Grissom saw the expression on his face.

"Nicky, you are not watching this." Grissom ordered "Stay here." Nick opened his mouth in protest but they had already left the room, Nick flopped onto the nearest chair, head in hands.

Sara put the DVD on in Archie's lab and pressed play,

Greg was sitting in a dark room, tied to a chair. A figure with a mask on entered the camera view.

'_Good day crime lab, as you can see with have your CSI Greg Sanders. If you do not do as I command things will get a lot worse for Mr. Sanders._'

Greg looked up in horror as another guy entered the screen.

'_This is just the beginning._' The figure said before the bigger guy started to hit Greg, over and over, drawing blood every time he hit Greg.

Greg was hit in the face, the stomach and the chest, you could hear him groaning.

After a while Greg cried out in pain. The main guy motioned for the other guy to stop.

The main guy pulled back Greg's hair, revealing his now bloody and bruised face.

'_Is there anything you'd like to say to your friends Greg?_' the guy asked, Greg looked at the camera.

'_H-help me p-please._" He whispered before the screen went black.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

My second chap, please read and review, the more reviews I get, the quicker I write.


	3. Not fatal

Greg watched as the camera was flicked on, looked at the boss in horror, groaning as blows were being dealt to his chest, head and stomach, crying out in pain as he felt a rib crack, then having his head pulled back from his chest so he could look into t

Greg watched as the camera was flicked on, looked at the boss in horror, groaning as blows were being dealt to his chest, head and stomach, crying out in pain as he felt a rib crack, then having his head pulled back from his chest so he could look into the camera. Greg looked at the camera and begged for them to help him.

Now he was lying on the floor in his cell. They had dragged him back up the stairs, painfully, and dropped him onto the floor.

The boss walked in and demanded the small bodyguard to take off Greg's shirt. Greg gathered the strength to look up as the man walked over and shredded his shirt.

The boss walked over and knelt down next to Greg and examined the bruising on his chest. The boss frowned.

"A couple of broken ribs, thankfully not fatal." He laughed. Greg groaned and let his head drop back on the floor.

The boss stood back up and wiped the dust of his pants.

"This is only the beginning Greg, you better toughen up." The boss left the room with his bodyguards.

Greg realized how cold it was and started to shiver. Painfully he sat up and crawled over to the bed and climbed slowly into it.

The blanket didn't help since it was so thin, Greg huddled into a ball and tried to ignore the pain in his side as he tried to sleep.

The boss watched Greg on a TV screen, he had hidden a camera in the room and Greg was a bit slow to discover it. The boss frowned again as he watched Greg start to shiver and crawl over to the bed and cover himself with the ridiculously thin blanket.

"Marco." The boss called, the large bodyguard walked towards him.

"Yes, Renaldo?" Marco asked. Renaldo turned around and faced him.

"Buy a thicker blanket, a shirt and a jumper. I do not want Mr. Sanders to die before we have finished our use with him." Renaldo ordered turning back to the screen.

"I'll get Ralph to get it." (Ralph is the small bodyguard.) Marco said as he walked back to a table in the corner of the room, which was covered in photos and case files. When Marco reached the corner of the room he picked up the phone that was on the table and called Ralph and told him what to get.

Renaldo listened and nodded as he watched Greg trying to sleep.

He heard Greg cry out as he rolled onto a sore side. Renaldo stared at the screen.

'Maybe the kid was too young to handle this, too weak.' He thought to himself

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Everyone stared openmouthed at the TV screen. Catherine had started to cry, Warrick walked up and hugged her. Sara walked over to Grissom, who was still staring at the screen.

"What are you thinking Gil?" She whispered. Grissom's brow furrowed as he turned towards her.

"Did you see how scared he was, his eyes, he is really scared." Grissom looked down at the floor. Sara put her arm around him.

"Grissom, are we going to tell Nick what was on the tape?" Warrick asked, looking over Catherine's head. Grissom shook his head.

"Get him in here, he has to watch it."

Nick shook in anger as he watched Greg getting beaten, going pale as he heard him cry out in pain and beg them to help him.

Nick sat down as Archie started to analyze the tape.

"What do we do Grissom? He didn't say what he wanted." Nick growled.

Grissom nodded.

"They are probably going to send another tape." Grissom said sadly "But till then we just have to be patient." Nick nodded and stood up. Grissom looked at him, he still looked like he hadn't slept since this had started.

"Nick, go home and sleep, you're no use to Greg when you are going to fall asleep at any moment." Grissom ordered. Nick nodded, he knew it was no use arguing, and besides he was too tired.

Nick walked slowly out of Archie's lab and towards the lifts. Warrick watched him go and walked into the lab.

"Nick goin' home?" He asked. Grissom nodded.

"He hasn't slept since this began." Grissom said. Warrick nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Warrick said

"He blames himself, that's why he is so…. Upset." Grissom looked at Warrick.

"Why does he blame himself?" He asked surprised. Warrick looked at the floor ashamedly.

"He thinks that we should have gone straight back to the hotel; he thinks that he should have waited with Greg, that… you shouldn't have sent him to the seminar." Warrick explained sadly.

Grissom looked up at the door and watched the people walk past it.

"I was having second thoughts about sending him." Grissom said finally.

"Why'd you send him anyways?" Warrick asked. Grissom frowned.

"I thought it could help him with being a CSI."

Sara walked in and sat down beside Grissom.

"No prints on the envelope." Sara said. Warrick growled.

"Now what do we do?" He asked angrily. Grissom sighed.

"We wait." He said simply.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg woke up as the sunlight poked through the gaps from the boards on the windows and onto him.

He sat up and groaned as his ribs protested to that movement. He saw placed at the door was a thick blanket, a jumper and shirt, and to his delight food.

Greg walked over and picked up the shirt, putting in on slowly as his ribs screamed in pain. Next he picked up the blanket and jumper and placed it on the bed.

He sat down on the bed and opened the bag of food, a couple of egg and lettuce sandwiches, an apple and a bag of chips.

Greg shrugged it wasn't much but it would have to do. He unwrapped a sandwich and started to eat, he ate the other sandwich and the small bag of chips but left the apple until later.

Greg walked over and grabbed a bottle of water that he had found the first time in the room, he unscrewed the lid and drank from it. Greg got bored really quickly so he started to walk around. He had past a lamp when he turned back and looked at it properly, he tried to turn it on but it wouldn't work.

'Why would they put a lamp that didn't work in the room?' He asked himself. Then he spotted the camera, just poking out of the side, from here you could see every part of the room.

The door clicked and in walked Renaldo, Marco and Ralph. Renaldo smiled.

"I see you've discovered our gifts?" He asked. Greg rolled his eyes.

"No really? I didn't see them." Greg said sarcastically but regretted it at once. Renaldo looked angry. He motioned for Marco to go over to Greg. Marco punched Greg, causing him to fall to the ground and then started to kick him repeatedly, but taking care not to kick where Greg's ribs were already broken.

He had just started to seriously lay into him when Renaldo got a phone call. His eyes opened in shock as he listened.

"Grab him and take him to the van. Grab the blanket and medical supplies quickly! They've found us." Greg unrolled from the ball he had curled himself up into and looked up in relief, he grinned at Renaldo.

"Not too carefully planned then, hey?" Greg said. Renaldo walked over and hit Greg across the head with butt of his gun. Greg collapsed to the floor, blood oozing from the gash in his head. Renaldo looked at him and then at Marco, Ralph had grabbed the stuff from the room and had stored it in the van. Renaldo whispered something to Marco and picked the unconscious Greg off the floor, half carrying, half dragging him to the van. Marco stayed in the room and dipped a finger into a small blood puddle Greg had made, and walked over to the wall and started to write.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Catherine rushed in.

"DC police found the plates and a squad car just passed it at a half abandoned industrial housing estate." She said quickly. Everyone jumped up and ran to the cars in the parking lot.

"Should we call Nick?" Warrick panted as they drove off to the address. Grissom shook his head.

"We won't call Nick until we have Greg." Grissom said as they pulled out into the street.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the industrial housing estate. Brass was already there looking grim, at once they began to think the worst.

Grissom stepped out of the car and Brass walked over to the CSI group- minus Nick- He looked at them all and then looked at the house.

"They're gone. Better grab your kits." Was all he said, before he motioned for them to follow him into the house.

Grissom looked into one room and recognized it immediately, this was the room where Greg had been beaten.

"Up here guys." Brass called from the second floor landing. Everyone slowly walked up the dusty wooden stairs and followed Brass into one room. They stopped as they saw the puddle of blood on the floor and the writing on the wall.

Warrick turned around and walked away. Catherine watched him go, not wanting to look at the words on the wall.

You're Too Late CSI's

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haha another chapter happily finished, Greg isn't doing to well is he? Please please please review, the more reviews I get the more vibes I get that you really like the story and the quicker I will write to please you all.

Loads of luv

HGP


	4. Phone call

A bump woke Greg up

A bump woke Greg up. Greg slowly opened his eyes and to his great relief, he wasn't blindfolded. Greg tried to sit up but regretted the action instantly, if his ribs weren't screaming before, then they were definitely screaming now, and his head. Greg dropped back to the van floor and felt his head, he felt something warm and sticky and when he took his hand away to look, his heart froze as he caught sight of his own blood.

Greg remembered that Grissom had found out where he was, he remembered the beating he got from Marco, the hit across the head with the butt of Renaldo's gun, and then waking up.

Greg blinked a couple of times, trying to get use to the light, another bump sent Greg a couple of centimeters into the air and landing heavily again on the van floor.

Greg whimpered as pain shot through his chest.

"Finally awake then?" Renaldo asked, his voice cold. Greg looked over to where his voice came from.

"W-where are we?" Greg muttered. Renaldo grinned.

"Not too far away." Greg shook his head to try and get rid of the dizziness.

"Grissom, Warrick….." Greg started to say before fading off. Renaldo glanced at Ralph through the window that could see the driver, and then at Marco, who nodded.

"They found our hide-out, but I think they saw the message." Renaldo laughed.

Greg frowned.

'Message?' He thought.

The van stopped suddenly, throwing Greg against the side of it.

"Tie his hands." Renaldo demanded. Marco reached for the tape and pulled Greg to him, Greg yelped as more pain shot through.

"Be careful!" Renaldo warned. Marco nodded as he wrapped Greg's hands behind him tightly in tape.

Ralph slid the door open. Marco grabbed Greg and forced him out of the van, Greg tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Ah, brother, thank you for the warning, it helped us greatly." Renaldo greeted somebody; Greg chanced a look up from the ground.

The man that Renaldo called his brother, was the spitting image of Renaldo. Designer suit, black, gelled hair and business glasses, but the brother was taller, more masculine, had a couple of tattoos and looked like he had spent time in prison.

"Is this the little pipsqueak then?" The brother asked, kicking Greg onto his back. Renaldo nodded.

"Do you have a room to put him in, Mickel, so he can't escape?" Renaldo asked. Mickel nodded, still glaring at Greg on the ground. Greg stared back, couldn't help the fear starting to take over. Mickel saw how freaked the kid was and grinned. He bent down and grabbed Greg's arm and yanked him up. Greg cried out in pain and let his knees buckle underneath him.

"Careful! We aren't done with him yet." Renaldo said quickly. Mickel grinned evilly as he started to pull Greg inside a very big house.

Greg stared at it.

'Seeing how big this is and guessing how many rooms there were, when Grissom turns up, he had better have a good idea where I am or these guys could kill me before he opens the first door.' Greg started to think, panicked.

When Mickel opened the door, that's when Greg caught whiff of it.

The dude was running a drug lab. Mickel noticed Greg's expression.

"Guessing you can smell it then?" He laughed and forced Greg upstairs, into a small room with a rope hanging down from the ceiling. Greg gulped as he saw it.

"I don't have a lock on the door yet, but I'll get someone to put one on tomorrow, so for tonight he can be tied to the beam."

Mickel shoved Greg into the room and made him kneel on the floor, underneath the rope. Marco untied Greg's hands from behind his back, only to have to retie them to the rope above Greg's head.

Greg felt his arms being stretched, his chest was aching badly, as the rope was pulled over the beam and secured to a post sticking out of the wall on the other side of the room.

"Stay there." Mickel laughed as he, Marco and Renaldo left the room. Renaldo looked at Greg while he was shutting the door. Renaldo closed it with a click and started to walk down the stairs.

'This kid isn't going to last much longer.' Renaldo thought as he joined his brother in the lounge.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom took photos of the blood writing on the wall, while Sara took samples of the blood on the ground and Warrick and Catherine dusted for prints, upstairs and downstairs.

Grissom finished taking pictures and walked downstairs to talk to Brass.

"How did they know we were coming?" Grissom asked as they stood out on the front lawn. Brass shook his head.

"They were long gone before we came, but they left a couple of pictures." Brass said. Grissom stared at him.

"Of Greg?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, of a crime scene, as well as mug shots of the person who did it." Grissom shook his head, none of this was making sense.

"I'm seeing if any of these cameras were working, see if we can get people's faces." Brass said, indicating to the cameras across the road and down the street.

Grissom's phone vibrated in his pocket, he answered it.

"Grissom." He said looking up and down the street.

"_What did you think of our little message?_" Someone answered back. Grissom shot Brass a look and turned his phone on loud speaker, Brass indicated for silence.

"I take it you have Greg still?" Grissom asked. He heard laughing on the other end.

"_Yes, I still have Mr. Sanders, but I know you're concerned about the blood puddle, but don't worry, Greg won't make anymore smart ass comments any time soon._" Grissom frowned.

"Can I talk to him?" Grissom asked slowly.

"_Hm... Well he might not last much longer, so I am going to move things on. You will receive another tape with my demands on it._" Grissom shook his head.

"Put him on…. Please." Grissom asked.

"_Are you begging Grissom? Well it looks like you do care for Greg, and since I am in a good mood, you may talk to him._" Grissom heard a couple of weird noises.

"_G-Grissom?_" Greg's frightened voice came through.

"Greg are you okay?" Grissom asked quickly. He heard a shaky laugh.

"_Just dandy._" Grissom smiled to know Greg was still joking around.

"Listen Greg, Hang on we're coming for you." Grissom said quickly.

"_Yeah, I know you are._" Greg replied, though rather dully. Grissom heard muffled voices on the phone before a loud slap rang out with a loud cry of pain.

"Greg? Greg?!" Grissom and Brass yelled out at the same time.

"_That was very touching Grissom and Brass, I take it. But it isn't nice of you to give Greg false hope. Well goodbye Mr. Grissom, until my next tape._" Grissom thought he heard a muffled sob before the dial tones rang out.

"Grissom?" Brass whispered. Grissom turned around to see that Brass was staring at the doorway. Grissom turned around quickly to see Catherine and Warrick standing at the doorway.

"Was that him?" Catherine asked.

"Greg, a bit." Grissom answered looking at them both.

Catherine looked tired, worn out and worried, Warrick looked tired, and extremely worried and angry.

"There isn't anything else we can do now, let's go back to the lab." Grissom said "Call us if you get anything Brass." The CSI's left sadly.

Brass stared after them as they left, then trudged back into the house to look around.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg's arms were starting to hurt from the low blood circulation going into his arms. He tried to sleep but it wasn't particularly comfortable.

He had been kneeling there with his arms tied above his head for a couple of hours now. Greg looked up and stared at the rope and the ceiling beam, well no hope there.

Greg heard someone walking up the stairs and a couple of seconds later the door opened, and no surprise in walked Renaldo.

"Comfortable Greggo?" He asked. Greg flinched when he heard his CSI nickname being used by the guy that had kidnapped him.

Greg kept his mouth shut and glared at him.

"Don't worry you wont be tied up for much longer, the 'friend' is installing the lock more sooner than expected."

Greg looked down to the floor and stared at the threadbare carpet. Renaldo tapped his foot.

"Let's make a call to Grissom." He said suddenly and pulled out a phone, and not just any phone, Greg's phone! Greg looked up and stared at his phone. Renaldo talked to Grissom for a couple of minutes before putting his hand over the receiver and walking over to Greg.

"Not one word to mention where you are." Renaldo warned. Greg nodded.

"G-Grissom?" Greg asked, his voice sounded frightened.

"_Greg are you okay?_" Greg breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Grissom's voice. Greg laughed.

"Just dandy." Greg thought he heard a small laugh in the background.

"_Listen Greg, Hang on we're coming for you._" Greg looked up to Renaldo who was grinning. Greg felt his happiness fade away.

"Yeah, I know you are." Renaldo pulled the phone. Greg glared at Renaldo.

"They will find me, you do know that?" Greg asked.

Renaldo whipped out his hand and slapped Greg extremely hard across the face, Greg wasn't expecting that and cried out loudly in pain.

Renaldo started talking to Grissom again and Greg thought he heard Brass's name mentioned.

Greg's face burnt from the hit and tears startled to trickle down his cheeks before he knew it his body was heaving with sobs.

He tried to make no noise but one managed to get through. Renaldo hung up the phone and knelt next to Greg.

"Never, ever speak ill of my plans again." Renaldo growled, letting his words trickle out one by one. Greg nodded repeatedly.

Renaldo grabbed Greg's chin and forced him to look up. Renaldo examined his face.

The cuts and dried blood on his cheeks, his left cheek now a bright red, some great purple bruises over his eye, and some yellowing bruises. Renaldo followed a tear running down Greg's cheek before he stood up.

He was really starting to think 'I should of gone for an older one, not a new CSI, but everyone was protective of Greg' Renaldo gave Greg one last look, Greg had his head on his chest, looking down at the floor, his body heaving with silent sobs, his arms tied above his head. Renaldo looked at the small figure on the floor as he shut the door.

Renaldo walked downstairs and into a room where his brother was.

"Mickel, this boy isn't too strong, he isn't going to last." Renaldo told his brother hesitantly. Mickel looked up from the table.

"Why? What makes you think that?" Mickel ordered. Renaldo looked at his older brother.

"He is bruised, bloody and sobbing, he begged for help, he agrees quickly to demands." Renaldo said rushed. Mickel shrugged.

"But he is the youngest, most liked of the group. He is a kid." Renaldo nodded.

"Exactly, he is a kid, what if we ring a CSI and tell them not to tell anyone and let them think they are picking up the kid and we'll take them instead and leave the kid in their place." Mickel walked over to his brother.

"The kid has seen our faces, we can't let him go. Are you still strong enough to go through this brother? Or do we need to find a replacement?" Mickel growled staring down at his brother. Renaldo shook his head.

"No brother, we shall keep him." Mickel nodded.

"Come look at these pictures." Mickel said, beckoning his brother to follow him.

Greg watched as the door closed. He closed his eyes and begged that they would find him soon.

'I can't hang on much longer.' Greg thought before he passed out. His body hanging limply from his arms tied in the ropes.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haha another chapter. They might be updated more slowly now seeing as I'm back at school.

Please REVIEW people, I love them soooo much.

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far.

Loads of love HGP


	5. Im taking over

Two hours later Mickel was showing his 'friend' the room that he wanted the lock installed on

Two hours later Mickel was showing his 'friend' the room that he wanted the lock installed on. Renaldo opened the door to check on Greg. Renaldo froze.

"Mickel!" Renaldo said quickly. Mickel appeared at the doorway and stared into the room.

"Crap! Cut the ropes Renaldo." Mickel said, Mickel's 'friend' appeared beside him and took in the room. Renaldo ran forward to Greg who was still unconscious, he was slumped over to one side, his arms red from loss of circulation and his lips were blue. Renaldo pulled a pocketknife out and started to hack at the ropes. At last the ropes cut in half. Greg slumped onto the floor and lay there unmoving. Renaldo checked his pulse. Renaldo breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's alive." Renaldo gently peeled the rope off Greg's wrists.

"MARCO!" Renaldo yelled out. Marco poked his head in the door a couple minutes later.

"Yeah boss?" Renaldo looked at the bloody, bruised and scratched wrists.

"Get your first aid stuff and fix his wrists." Renaldo felt Greg's arms. They were icy cold. Renaldo dragged Greg over to the bed and pulled him onto it. He pulled the blankets and laid it over Greg. After a few minutes colour started to creep back into Greg's face. Marco returned arms full of bandages and other stuff. Renaldo walked out of the room and left Marco to do his thing. Mickel watched his brother walk downstairs with a slight frown on his face.

"Done Mickel, We even now?" The guy asked, Mickel nodded absentmindedly and motioned for Ralph to show him the way out. A couple of seconds later to gunshots rang out. Mickel smiled a small smile and picked up the key. Marco walked out of the room.

"The kid's alright now." Mickel nodded and closed the door, taking one last look at the occupant unconscious on the bed. Mickel locked the door and put a key in his pocket and walked downstairs to give his worthless brother the other one.

'Not to long now and I can get rid of him.' Mickel thought.

Renaldo took the key from his brother and went back to work, sorting through files and mug shots. Renaldo couldn't help noticing his brother kept looking at him. Renaldo's breath caught in his chest, he knew his brother had a plan. Renaldo stood up.

"Going out." He said and walked out the door to his car. He got in and breathed deeply, he knew what he had to do.

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of the glove box and started to write.

He drove to a post box and posted the letter. He stood back and sighed.

Greg woke up to a door slamming, he took a moment to remember where he was. Greg sat up suddenly, the blankets falling off him. He eyed what was left of the rope hanging off the beam.

He remembered the phone call, the slap, crying and then nothing.

'I probably passed out then.' Greg thought and went to rub his wrists. Greg felt some type of material and looked down, to find bandages wrapped around his wrists, with some strange smelling stuff leaking out of it. Greg got up and walked to the window, he sat down on the ledge and looked out, rubbing his wrists. They were itching like mad.

Greg looked at the bars on the window and then at the lawn below.

'No chance of escaping from up here.' He thought sadly. Greg felt cold and rubbed his arms, he looked down at his shirt. Blood had soaked through it, making it cold and dry and itchy where the blood had dried. Greg walked around looking for the jumper he was given. He finally found it and slipped it over his head slowly, hissing in pain from his ribs.

Greg picked up a bottle of water and opened it, drinking it slowly. Greg sat down on the bed and watched the rope sway.

Renaldo walked back into the house an hour later with supplies.

"I think it's time for another tape." Mickel told him not looking up from the files. Renaldo nodded.

"Marco, Ralph go get him." Renaldo ordered as he started to set up the video camera, the chair and tape and some choice weapons.

Mickel grinned and walked to his room. He returned with balaclavas. He threw one to Renaldo who caught it and slipped it on.

Greg heard the door click and sat up as Marco and Ralph walked into the room. Marco grabbed Greg by one arm and Ralph grabbed the other. They lead him downstairs.

Greg saw the chair and the video camera and started to struggle against them. Marco and Ralph tightened their grip. Mickel walked over and punched Greg in the jaw, dazing him. Mickel took off Greg's bloody shirt so the CSI's could see the damage and then shoved him into the chair and tied his arms behind the chair and his feet to the legs of the chair. Greg shook his head to get rid of the daze. Marco and Ralph pulled on their balaclavas and stood behind the camera. Renaldo took his place next to Greg and Mickel just out of screen. Renaldo nodded and the camera was flicked on.

"Hello CSI's." Renaldo said

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara walked in sadly and held up the package.

"We got the tape." Grissom nodded, Warrick, Catherine and Nick stood up. Nick had come back after they had found the house.

They all walked into Archie's lab and put the tape into the player.

"_Hello CSI's_." The masked figure said. (It's Renaldo)

"_As you can see Greg is still alive, but I wouldn't say well._" Grissom thought he sounded bitter on that.

"_I will state my demands…_" He started. Catherine glared at the screen.

"What's Greg doing?" She interrupted. Everyone focused on Greg. He was looking behind the masked figure, looking shocked.

"He looks terrified." Grissom said. Everyone jumped as a gunshot rang out.

The masked figure fell to the floor, blood gushing out of the bullet wound on the side of his head. Greg stared at the figure at his feet.

A new person entered the screen and grabbed Greg's spiky hair and pulled back, Greg gasped as the air was punched out. The figure grabbed Greg's hair again and punched the side of his face. Greg's head flew down to his knee. Greg groaned as his hair was pulled again, but this time it was held there.

"_I am taking over. My demands are simple, release Antonio and Rodriguez Lopezaio from Vegas prison and I'll let Greg here go._" The figure clicked his fingers and another person walked on screen holding a knife. Greg shut his eyes when he saw it.

The mask figure lightly dragged the knife across Greg's chest leaving a long scratch dripping blood behind it. Grissom watched Greg bite his lip, trying not to cry out.

"Son of a…" Warrick said. Grissom glared at him briefly before looking back at the screen. The figure dragged the knife blade across Greg's bruised cheek, reopening healing scratches and wounds and opening some new ones.

"_They are to be out in 48 hours or Greg will get the same fate as my dear brother here._" Sara and Catherine swapped glances.

The knife was slashed across Greg's bruised chest, making him scream in pain. The figure laughed cruelly and pulled back Greg's head by the hair again, the figure put his head next to Greg's. Greg glanced at him sideways.

"_Is there anything you want to say to them Greggy boy?_" The figure said. Greg was about to shake his head when the guy whispered something in his ear. Greg shook his head slightly.

"_I'm not saying that._" Greg said bluntly. Nick groaned.

"Just do what he says Greg." Grissom whispered. Greg was hit across the face with the butt of a gun and had the knife tip pointing into his neck, digging in slightly. Greg closed his eyes.

"_Eyes open Greg and say it._" Greg sighed unhappily and opened his eyes and stared at the camera.

"_You've let me down Grissom, they're going to kill me because you are never going to find me._" Greg said, voice shaking with tears springing to his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"_48 hours CSI's._" The figure said before the screen went blank. Everyone was silent as they replayed it in their heads.

Greg sticking up for them, not wanting to say that Grissom won't find him.

Grissom looked down at the floor, Greg's tears stuck in his mind.

"Damn Greg." Nick said "Why you?" Grissom glanced at him before walking back into his office, shutting the door, sitting down and started to cry. Ten minutes later Sara knocked on his office door.

"Yeah." Grissom answered. Sara opened the door slowly and looked in. She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Grissom and hugged him tightly.

"We're going to get him Grissom." She said. Another knock on the door and the receptionist walked in.

"There's a letter for you Grissom." She said placing it on the desk, looking at Sara suspiciously.

"Do you think it's about Greg?" Sara asked staring at it. The receptionist was just about to walk out the door, when she stopped and turned around.

"What's happened to Greg?" She asked. Sara and Grissom looked up her.

"He's been kidnapped.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry about the short chapter but school work and annoying brothers, please review.

Wont be writing on Tuesdays or Thursdays because of Taekwondo

Please please please REVIEW

Loads of love HGP


	6. Gun point

Greg heard a gun being cocked, he looked over and horrified he saw Mickel pointing the gun in his direction

Greg heard a gun being cocked, he looked over and horrified he saw Mickel pointing the gun in his direction. The gun was fired and Renaldo fell at Greg's feet blood pouring out from the bullet wound in the side of his head.

Greg gasped as his hair was pulled back and he was punched. He screamed as the knife was dragged along his chest, his face and was slashed much more deeply at his chest again. He took the punches, but he lost it when Mickel whispered in his ear.

"I'm not saying that." Greg said, a hit with the butt of the gun and his head was pulled back again, with a knife tip digging into his throat. Greg shut his eyes.

"Eyes open Greg and say it." Mickel growled. Greg sighed and opened his eyes.

"You've let me down Grissom, they're going to kill me because you are never going to find me." Greg's voice shook and he was forced to say that to his boss, a friend. Tears sprung to his eyes, but Greg held them back. One managed to slip out and run down his cheek.

The camera was switched off and the ropes holding Greg to the chair were cut off. Mickel pulled off his balaclava and shoved Greg out of the chair. Greg landed on Renaldo's lifeless body painfully. Greg quickly moved himself onto the patch of the floor away from the body.

Mickel laughed cruelly and kicked Greg in the side, sending him sprawling across the floor, gasping for breath.

Mickel crouched beside him and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Let's see if Grissom really cares about you." Mickel laughed and stood up.

"Do what ever you want with him." Mickel called over his shoulder to Ralph and Marco, they both look uncertainly at each other and then back at Greg. Greg looked over at them and then down at the floor. Marco shrugged and walked over to Greg and kicked him over to his back.

Greg glanced up fearfully at him. Marco sat down beside Greg and pulled at pocketknife out of his shirt pocket. Greg gulped. Marco leant down over Greg's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, we don't like Mickel, as soon as we are paid we will tell your boss where to find you." Marco lightly brushed the tip of the knife over Greg's arm, making a small scratch. Marco stood up and winked at Greg. Greg stared up at him in amazement. Marco nodded to Ralph, who grinned and walked over, they both pulled Greg up by the arms, carefully and walked him back upstairs. They pushed him into the room and locked the door behind him. Greg looked back at the door puzzled.

'What the hell is happening?' Greg wondered as he sat back on the bed. Two apples, a small packet of chips and a new bottle of water were placed on the dresser.

Greg picked up an apple and ate it, shivering slightly without his shirt and jumper.

Greg finished the apple and opened up the small bag of chips. Slowly he ate them as he tried to figure out how many days he'd been kidnapped for…

'Hm…. I was at the first house for three days and I've been here for two maybe three days. Geez that's almost a week.' Greg figured out.

Greg glanced out the window, the sun was rising? Greg shook his head, time flies when you're getting the crap beaten out of you. Greg laughed slightly at his own joke.

Ralph and Marco walked down the stairs and into the room Mickel was in.

"Mickel?" Ralph said hesitantly. Mickel looked over at them.

"What?" Mickel asked amused.

"When we goin' to get paid for doin' all this for you?" Ralph asked. Mickel nodded.

"Fair point," He said. "Tomorrow at noon." Ralph and Marco looked at each other and then back at Mickel.

"I'm pushing up the deadline." Mickel laughed. He gestured for them to sit, which they did.

Mickel grabbed Greg's phone, which he had gotten off his brothers corpse and went searching through contacts until he found Grissom.

He pressed call and waited for him to pick up.

"_Grissom._" Was the blunt reply.

"Ah Grissom. I have decided to move our deadline up a bit." Mickel replied.

"_What happened to 48 hours?_" Grissom asked confused. Mickel laughed.

"I'm getting bored with this project. You have 24 hours to release them or you can search for Greg's body in the desert. But I'm sure you don't want to do this?" Mickel asked. He heard a sigh.

"_Fine, where do you want to trade?_" Came the reply. Mickel frowned.

"Who said anything about a trade? You release them, they call me and I'll release Greg in a public place for him to get help."

"_How do I know you just won't kill him?_" Mickel was angry now.

"If you are not willing to trust as I say Mr. Grissom then maybe I should hang up now." Mickel knew this would get a reply.

"_Fine, but if he isn't alive when we get to him, you're friends are going back to jail for an even longer term._" Mickel thumped his hand on the table.

'Now I have to not kill the pipsqueak.' Mickel thought angrily 'Grissom is smart, he knows how to back up Greg's life.'

"Fine, Grissom. Deal." He thought he heard someone yelling something in the background, but it was quickly cut off.

"_Deal then._" Grissom said. Mickel hung up and slammed the phone on the table. He looked at Marco and Ralph, who were sitting there listening.

Mickel reached into his pocket, Ralph ducked a little, and pulled out his cheque book. He wrote down the same amount on each, signed it and handed it to them both.

"Go I don't need you anymore." Mickel said. Ralph and Marco grabbed their cheques and walked out the house into their van.

They looked at each. Ralph handed Marco a piece of paper and a pen. Marco wrote down the address and they drove to CSI's office and paid a kid 50 to walk in and ask for a Gil Grissom, for an urgent letter.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom picked up the envelope that the receptionist had left and opened it, written inside were five words.

Upstairs, first door on left.

Sara looked over Grissom's shoulder.

"What does it mean?" She asked. Grissom frowned at the letter.

"It's Greg's location, but not the address." He said. He stood up and walked to the lab and asked Hodge to dust for prints and search for any DNA.

Sara followed Grissom into the lounge, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were already sitting there.

"We got a letter." Grissom said. Nick frowned.

"What did it say?" Catherine asked interested.

"Upstairs, first door on left." Sara recited. The three looked confused.

"Location, not address, must be a big house for someone to send the location of what room he is in." Nick said.

Grissom made coffee and poured everyone some, they sat down and waited.

Twenty minutes later Grissom's phone started to vibrate on the table.

It was Greg's caller I.D. Warrick ran to Archie and asked for trace on Grissom's phone. Grissom waited a few seconds for the thumbs up from Warrick.

"Grissom." Grissom answered.

"_Ah Grissom. I have decided to move our deadline up a bit._" Came the reply. Grissom frowned as Warrick waved his hand indicating keep it going.

"What happened to 48 hours?" Grissom asked a bit confused.

"_I'm getting bored with this project. You have 24 hours to release them or you can search for Greg's body in the desert. But I'm sure you don't want to do this?_" The amused reply came back.

"Fine where do you want to trade?" Grissom asked impatiently. This trace was taking way to long.

"_Who said anything about a trade? You release them, they call me and I'll release Greg in a public place for him to get help._" Grissom blinked.

"How do I know you just won't kill him?" Grissom asked. Catherine gasped and Sara put her arm around Catherine shoulders and put her other hand on Nick's arm.

"_If you are not willing to trust as I say Mr. Grissom then maybe I should hang up now._" The angry reply came through.

"Fine, but if he isn't alive when we get to him, you're friends are going back to jail for an even longer term." Grissom heard a thump and then silence.

"_Fine, Grissom. Deal._" The reply finally came. Hodges ran in yelling that he got DNA. Grissom glared at him, Nick stood up and ran over to Hodges putting a hand over his mouth.

"Deal then." Grissom agreed before dial tones started. Grissom put the phone down and looked up at Hodge.

"What the hell was that?" Grissom asked angrily. Grissom rarely got mad, so this spooked Hodge out a bit.

"I, uh, I got DNA of the letter and I thought it was important and I didn't know you were on the phone. Sorry Grissom." Hodges rushed.

Grissom shrugged.

"So, the DNA then Hodges?" Grissom asked impatiently.

"It belongs to a Renaldo Malinsky. I checked his records, we arrested his brother, Mickel, a few years ago."

Warrick came running in.

"We traced the call, the address is…." The receptionist bustled in leading a boy in front of her by his shoulders.

"Tell Grissom what you were told to say." She urged the boy. The boy looked at Grissom nervously.

"It's okay." Grissom soothed. The boy nodded.

"Give the letter to a Mr. Gil Grissom, CSI graveyard shift, its urgent. Greg's life depends on it." The boy said. Grissom nodded and smiled and took the letter from the young boy.

"Thank you," Grissom looked up at the receptionist. "Vicky, take him downstairs, ring his parents and get him some food and drink while we wait for his parents." Vicky nodded and led the boy out of the room.

Grissom opened the letter. He looked up at everyone. He cleared his throat and read.

"_Sorry about taking Greg, me and my friend didn't want to hurt him, since we have been paid and we are in the wind we decided to give you the kids location and the boss's name._

_The boss is Mickel Malinsky, his address is 987Freewater Avenue._

_We never meant the kid harm. We are sorry._" Grissom finished and looked up. Warrick nodded.

"That's the address the call came from." Warrick said.

Grissom stood up.

"Call Brass and let's go."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg sat at the window and watched cars go past on the busy road.

'I could try signaling, but if Mickel catches what I'm doing I'm a dead guy.' Greg thought as he tried to think of ways out of here.

Greg was just about to move to the bed when he saw police cars coming down the road, lights flashing, his hope rose as he saw the cars the CSI's use coming up close behind the cop cars.

Greg grinned when he saw them pull in and Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Sara step out. They were met by Brass.

Greg heard the lock click and whipped around to look at the door. Mickel came in armed with a handgun.

Greg moved back against the wall. Mickel walked over and grabbed Greg. He held Greg in front of him and held the gun to Greg's head. Greg closed his eyes and gulped.

After what seemed like forever but it was only two minutes, he heard a bang from downstairs followed by yells of.

"LVPD."

He heard all these feet thundering upstairs and saw the door getting pushed open slowly. Brass walked in first gun held high, followed by Grissom and everyone else. They lowered their guns when they saw Greg with a gun to his head.

"No one move or Greg's brains are going everywhere." Mickel warned.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Another Chapter go me, I thought another cliffy would be suitable, yay they have found Greg's locations, but does it end here?

Please REVIEW people please, I love these things. ;)

Sorry it took so long to update but Taekwondo and more assignments are keeping me busy.

Loads of luv

HGP


	7. The end?

Grissom and everyone else jumped out of the Tahoe and went over to Brass

Grissom and everyone else jumped out of the Tahoe and went over to Brass.

"This is the house, heat seekers have found at least 6 people in the house. They are all on the bottom floor except for a figure, who we could hardly see because it is extremely cold, is on the second floor…."

"First room on the left, right?" Nick interrupted. Brass looked at him and nodded.

"Come on, LVPD is about to enter." Brass said motioning them to follow him. The ones that had guns pulled them out and followed closely behind Brass.

The Police departments kicked open the doors yelling.

"LVPD!" Warrick and Nick saw the cops chasing different suspects but the CSI's only had one place to go. They ran upstairs and slowed down when they reached the door. The door was ajar.

Brass motioned for them to follow behind him.

Brass slowly pushed the door open, gun held high. Brass opened the door all the way and stopped. Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sara and Grissom followed. They stopped when they saw Greg being held by Mickel with a gun to his head. Everyone lowered their guns.

Greg stared at them.

"No one move or Greg's brains are going everywhere." Mickel warned, cocking the gun.

Greg closed his eyes and opened them again. Grissom had gone pale.

"How about you let Greg go and we can talk about this." Grissom managed to say. Mickel grinned and moved the gun to Greg's bare torso. He pushed the gun in between two ribs.

"You don't say anything!" Mickel yelled furiously. Greg winced at the yelling.

"Back out of the room you three." Brass whispered back to Warrick, Catherine and Sara. They slowly backed out and stood outside the room.

Mickel watched them go.

"Now you three, holster your guns." He ordered. Nick and Brass holstered their guns. Grissom didn't have one so he remained still.

"Good. Now, Grissom close the door." Mickel yelled, hiding behind Greg. Greg watched as Grissom shut the door on Warrick, Cath and Sara.

Mickel shoved Greg onto the ground. Greg cried out as he hit the floor and clutched his sides. Grissom made to move but stopped himself. Brass held onto Nick's arm calmly. Nick had tried to go to Greg, who was like a younger brother, but stopped when he felt Brass's hand on his arm.

Mickel's smile faltered. He was looking for an excuse to shoot someone.

'Especially this kid.' He thought, aiming a kick to Greg's side. Greg groaned and grabbed the spot that was kicked. Nick watched anxiously.

"Let's play a little game shall we?" Mickel asked. "I'm going to hurt Greg, to see how long it will take one of you to snap." Greg stared up at Mickel in horror and looked back at Grissom, eyes terrified and threatening tears daring to spill. Grissom stared at Greg apologetically and sadly. Nick stared at Mickel with what could only be described as pure hatred. Brass closed his eyes and looked at Nick, trying to calm him without words.

Mickel watched their expressions with glee.

"For my first test." He said and kicked Greg extremely hard in the back. Greg yelped as he felt something snap and felt pain like a sharp zap going up his spine. Greg rolled over onto his side and tried to curl into a ball.

Mickel watched their expressions go blank. Mickel felt a surge of anger.

'They are supposed to be trying to shoot me, to attack me, to be trying to get this worthless kid back. Why aren't they?!' Mickel thought furiously.

Mickel watched them silently for the next five minutes while Greg was trying not to start sobbing with pain.

'They are right there, why aren't they helping me?!' Greg thought distressed.

Mickel decided to go for the next move.

Mickel kicked Greg onto his back. Greg stared up at him.

"My next test." Mickel said. Nick and Brass looked up at him from Greg. Grissom watched Greg. Grissom knew this test was going to hurt Greg a lot.

"Greg, I want you to look at me." Grissom said softly and crouched down. Greg turned his head and stared at Grissom straight in the eyes. Greg saw his eyes and knew something painful was in store for him.

Mickel glanced at Grissom and smiled.

'Stupid old fool, Greg looking at him isn't going to stop this hurting.' Mickel thought.

Mickel looked down at Greg and stomped down hard on Greg's ankle. Something snapped loudly.

Greg yelled out as he grabbed his ankle. Tears rolling down his cheeks. Nick thumped the wall with his fist, but still made no move.

Mickel glared at them.

'What is wrong with these people? Don't they have feelings for this kid? Protective? Parent?' Mickel thought. He was really starting to lose his temper now.

'Oh well,' He thought. 'I know something that will make them snap.'

Mickel pointed his gun quickly at Greg's knee, the same leg as the broken ankle, and fired. The gunshot rang loudly.

Greg screamed in pain as he felt the searing of the bullet and his kneecap shattering from the force.

Nick went to lunge at Mickel, but Grissom bet him to it. Grissom wrestled Mickel to the ground and was punching him. Mickel laughed and pulled a lighter out of his pocket, lit it and set fire to the bed. The flames spread quickly and the room was soon filled with smoke.

Brass opened the door coughing. Mickel threw Grissom off him and ran out of the door.

Warrick and Sara went after him, but soon lost him in the smoke. The fire was spreading quickly.

Nick pulled Greg up gently and supported his weight off his right leg.

"Oh my god." Catherine said as she saw Greg was bruised and his ankle was pointing out at a weird direction and a bullet hole in his knee.

"Carefully now Greg." Nick said as Grissom stood up and brushed himself off. Everyone left the room quickly as the fire spread rapidly. As soon as they left the room something inside it made in have a small explosion.

"Hurry everyone, get out!" Greg yelled out as he remembered something.

"Greg you gotta go slow, so you don't damage your leg more?" Warrick yelled out, his eyes stinging from the smoke. Greg shook his head.

"This place is a drug lab! I don't know where it is but the chemicals can make this place blow." Greg yelled out over all the noise. Grissom and Nick looked at each other. Nick nodded and scooped Greg up and ran with him down the stairs.

Everyone ran after them, Brass on his radio yelling that everyone get out, the place is a drug lab.

Everyone ran out of the front door and ran a fair distance away. They collapsed on the lawn, coughing from the smoke. Greg and Nick were already on the grass coughing it up.

The EMT's ran over with a stretcher. They carefully got Greg onto it and wheeled him towards the nearest ambulance. Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara yelled for everyone to get away from the house.

The police department just got out of range when the house caught fire and exploded. They were safely out of range, so it didn't affect them. The fire department arrived, sirens blaring, to put out what was left of the house. Grissom followed Greg to the ambulance and Nick, Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Brass ran up behind them.

"Who's riding?" The paramedic asked as they loaded Greg into the back of the ambulance.

Everyone looked at each other, then at Grissom.

"Me." Grissom said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance coughing.

"I suggest you guys catch an ambulance too, the smoke inhalation might be extremely bad for you." The paramedic suggested. They nodded and split up into groups to catch separate ambulances. Greg grinned at them before the doors shut.

The sirens started and they started to drive. The paramedic looked Greg over and wrote down his injuries on the clipboard. Greg coughed as the smoke dried his throat. The paramedic handed him and Grissom a bottle of water each. Greg said thanks and opened the bottle quickly. Drinking slowly Greg savored it. It was good to get water from the guys that weren't holding you captive.

Grissom watched Greg drink. Tear tracks running down the sooty face. Greg was injected with morphine for the pain.

The paramedic finally got to his right leg. He cut the jeans up to his knee and gasped.

The bullet wound was still leaking blood and his ankle was throbbing.

"What's happened to you?" The paramedic asked concerned. Greg looked at Grissom.

"He was kidnapped and tortured." Grissom explained. Greg grinned.

"Jeez, when you put it that way it makes it sound 3 times worse." Grissom grinned back.

"Did you get Mickel?" Greg asked suddenly. Grissom looked down at him and shook his head. Greg looked scared.

The paramedic saw the expression to.

"Wanna see what your injuries are?" He asked. Greg nodded enthusiastically and took the clipboard from the paramedic.

Greg whistled as he saw how many broken ribs he had, along with a bullet wound, broken ankle, and some other things Greg couldn't understand.

"Hey Gris, you gotta see this." Greg laughed and handed the clipboard to Grissom. Grissom skimmed over the injuries and handed the clipboard back to the paramedic.

Greg rubbed the bandages on his wrists. He had almost forgotten they were there. The paramedic unwrapped them slowly and frowned at them.

"What?" Grissom asked. The paramedic looked up at Grissom.

"They're infected." Greg and Grissom leaned to look at it. They were oozing some gross stuff, it was red and a bit green and yellowish. Greg grimaced and laid back down.

Greg fell asleep and when he woke up he was in a comfortable hospital bed. He wrists had been re-dressed and his leg was partly wrapped up in plaster and some in bandage. Greg saw everyone outside. They came in to see how he was and in and hour they had left.

Greg went back to sleep and woke up a couple of hours later when a nurse walked in. The nurse smiled sadly at the bruised face that was grinning at her. She handed him and envelope.

"This was just delivered for you." She said "I think it's from one of your friends." She smiled and left the room.

Greg opened the envelope and his heart stopped as he read what it said. Greg reached for his new phone. Greg dialed Grissom's number.

"Grissom, I just got a letter." Greg said, voice shaking.

"It says 'I'm still here and I'm coming for you, you're not safe pipsqueak.'." Greg gulped

CSICSICSICSI

Another chapter, soz I have taekwondo tomorrow, the story is to short to finish.

I have taekwondo tomoz so I wont be writing.

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE… Hint hint.

Luv HGP


	8. Nightmares and first case

Grissom and everyone else jumped out of the Tahoe and went over to Brass

**6 Months later**

Greg limped through the hall of the crime lab. He yawned and walked into the lounge. He had been back a month. He was stuck in the lab banned from going out into the field by the surgeon and doctors who had removed the bullet.

Greg grinned as he watched Nick and Catherine walk past. They looked into the lounge and grinned back. They walked in.

"Hey Greg, how's the leg?" Nick asked. Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Catherine frowned. She noticed how tired Greg looked, well more tired then usual, Greg saw Catherine looking at him and he quickly looked down.

"Greg, when was the last time you had a good sleep?" She asked all motherly. Nick looked at Catherine and back at Greg.

'She has a point. He's looked tired and he hasn't been himself since….' Nick thought. He stopped himself, unable to face what that person had done to Greg.

Greg closed his eyes when Catherine asked him. It's true; he hadn't slept properly for a good few months. His leg was fine, but it was the nightmares.

Greg looked back up and grinned.

"I went partying last night, you know up late." Greg joked. Catherine frowned. Greg sighed.

"My leg kept me up." He lied. Catherine looked concerned.

"Maybe you should go back and see Dr. what's-his-name." Catherine said. Greg and Nick started laughing.

Grissom walked in and stopped and smiled as he watched Nick fall over and laughing so hard, he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Catherine looked at him, surprised.

"What was so funny?" She asked. Greg stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"He is the doctor you've been to for years and you can't remember his name. He asked you out!" Greg explained. Catherine eyes opened wide.

"Ohhh him!" She gasped surprised.

Nick had stopped laughing so much and was started to stand up, but when Catherine said that he fell down again.

Grissom shook his head.

"Nick?" He asked. Nick's head shot up and he bounced up.

"Yeah Grissom?" He asked innocently.

"Play nice." Grissom said as he made coffee. He offered up. Nick shook his head, hiccupping, and Greg and Catherine accepted. Grissom passed a mug to Catherine and walked over and sat next to Greg, passing him his mug.

Greg drank the coffee slowly.

A phone started to ring.

Greg grimaced and pulled his new phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Greg answered.

No answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Greg shrugged and hung up.

Grissom, Nick and Catherine looked at each other.

"Who was it?" Grissom asked slowly.

Greg shrugged.

"Dunno, they don't say anything." Grissom frowned.

"Have you gotten anymore of these calls?" He asked concerned. Greg nodded and looked over at Grissom quickly.

"Yeah, every Tuesday since I got my new phone," Greg said. He saw the look on Grissom's face.

"What are you thinking?" Greg asked shakily.

"Mickel." Grissom muttered. Greg shook his head frantically.

"N-no." He stuttered. Grissom stared at Greg, he had paled considerably.

Grissom put a hand on Greg's shoulder and squeezed.

"Greg, we're not going to let him get to you." Greg looked at the floor and shook his head.

"You heard him, you saw the letter, and he isn't done with me." Greg whispered extremely quiet.

Something clicked with Catherine.

"Your leg's fine isn't it? It's the nightmares?" She asked. Greg looked up and back down. He nodded slowly.

Grissom sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell us Greg?" Nick whispered.

Greg looked up, his eyes blazing.

"Why?! Because none of you were there! YOU don't understand, or remember what I do…" Greg faltered. He looked down, his face burning. Ashamed.

Catherine sat down on the other side of Greg and grabbed his hand. Greg looked up at her. Catherine hugged him tightly.

"Whatever it is you need to tell us Greg, we're here for you." Catherine whispered.

Nick nodded in agreement.

"We don't know what you went through, but we aren't going to let you go through it again." Nick said. Greg looked up at his and nodded, a slight smile on his face.

Warrick walked in and stopped.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He asked grinning, his eyes lit up.

Grissom looked at him and shook his head.

"What is it Warrick?" He asked. Warrick threw a case file to him, Nick and threw Catherine's onto the table. They all caught it and opened it.

Nick frowned.

"Armed Robbery. You Gris?" Nick asked. Grissom flicked through the pages.

"B and E." Catherine let go of Greg and opened her file.

"Wow. Murder, a wife killed her husband because he snored, that's a new one."

Greg laughed slightly and looked with envy as they walked out of the room. Nick looked back at Greg and stopped Grissom. He whispered something in his ear. Grissom nodded.

"Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself. And look after him; don't let him out of your sight. " He warned and walked off. Greg looked at Nick puzzled. Nick sighed.

"You comin or what Greggo?" Nick asked. Greg grinned and stood up and followed Nick to his Tahoe.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Mickel watched them drive off and turned on his car and silently followed them.

'At last, after 6 months, a chance to grab Greg.' Mickel thought happily as he followed them.

Mickel glanced at the passengers seat.

Shot gun, balaclava, cable ties, rope and duct tape. Mickel smiled.

'All set.'

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry it's shorter than usual.

Sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been sick, a migraine and new virus and an ear infection all at the same time, it was no fun.

And taekwondo too, I'm getting seriously awesome at it, my brother fell over on one of the kicks.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…. Hint Hint

Luv HGP


	9. Familiar Bodies and phone call

Grissom and everyone else jumped out of the Tahoe and went over to Brass

Mickel was coming at Greg with a knife, Greg tried to run away only to find Nick holding him still.

"N-Nick w-what are you d-doing? L-let me go!" Greg stuttered. Mickel laughed, Nick remained blank faced. Greg felt a searing pain as the knife stabbed him through the chest. Nick let him go and Greg staggered away. Greg stumbled and fell into Grissom. Grissom smiled at him.

"G-Grissom, h-help me p-please!" Greg teeth chattered, cold from the loss of blood. Grissom said nothing and turned Greg around and pushed him back into the direction he stumbled from.

Renaldo, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Sara and Mickel all stood in front of him, and Grissom behind him. Greg collapsed on his knees.

"H-help me please!" Greg begged. Everyone except Mickel turned and left him alone.

Mickel advanced on him.

"Ready to finish what we started pipsqueak?" Mickel asked laughing coldly. He stabbed Greg again. Greg screamed.

Greg woke up drenched in sweat. Nick was glancing at him while he was driving.

"Greg, are you alright?" He asked concerned. Greg nodded, gasping for breath.

"Nightmare, sorry." Greg panted. Nick shook his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Greggo, but you were moaning in your nightmare." Nick said the last bit quietly. Greg finally got control of his breathing.

"Maybe it was a mistake to bring you." Nick said finally. Greg looked at him shocked.

"No, I'm fine." Greg rushed out. Nick smiled a small smile and nodded.

"I know you are."

When they finally arrived at the crime scene, they got out. Greg opened the door and climbed out, and had to steady himself, he was still shaky from the nightmare. Nick walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Greg nodded and walked next to Nick over to the cop.

The cop looked at Greg strangely.

"I'm Detective Brenson. The crime scene is in that café there. At 12:00 exactly, two men walked in and fired 3 times into the ceiling, the hostages fell to the ground as ordered; the men took the money and shot five hostages when a silent alarm was pressed. They had a police scanner so they knew we were coming. Two others are injured from gun shot wounds. The criminals escaped. Photograph the bodies and find the bullets and then get out of here." Brenson went over what happened. Nick nodded, Greg staggered a bit. Nick grabbed his arm.

"Greg?" Nick asked worried. Greg nodded.

"I'm fine Nick."

Nick led Greg over to crime scene. Brenson stared after them frowning.

They opened the door and walked in.

A scene of absolute terror stood in front of them.

Lifeless eyes stared at them as they walked through the mess. Nick pulled Greg over to one side and pulled a flak vest over him and then one over himself.

Greg stared at the bodies. The first one he had been to in months and it had been a bloodbath. Nick gave Greg the camera.

"Make yourself useful." He joked and pushed Greg forward.

Greg laughed shakily back and wandered over to the bodies and started taking photos.

Greg noticed a bullet and pulled on a pair of gloves.

".22 caliber." Greg said as he picked it up and examined it, before dropping it into an evidence bag.

Nick was standing on a chair pulling bullets out of the roof. Nick frowned as he examined them.

"Well I can tell you one thing, these are definitely not .22's." Nick said.

"But they are too flat on impact for me to tell you the exact type of gun, the lab should have better luck." Greg nodded in agreement, much calmer now.

Greg was just about to photograph a young woman when something caught his eye. Greg stood up and walked over to the corner of the bloodied diner, being careful not to stand on the shards of glass remains of the cupcake display.

Greg noticed it was a shoe, saturated in blood. Greg slowly pulled the body out and jumped back. It was Marco.

"Nick!" Greg yelled out terrified. Nick ran over, accidently kicking shards of glass over at Greg.

"What?! What is it?!" Nick asked panicked. Greg shook as he backed away.

"T-that's o-one of the guys that t-t-took me." Greg stuttered scared. Nick turned towards him quickly.

"What?!" He asked outraged. Greg nodded, his face paling considerably.

"He and his friend wrote you the letter about where I was. He hurt me Nick." Greg said, tears spilling down.

Nick led Greg outside. Benson came over.

"Are you done?" He asked happily and then he noticed Greg.

"What's wrong with you?" Benson asked, without waiting for an answer he continued.

"I knew you looked too young," He turned to Nick. "You employing them outta high school these days huh?" Nick turned to Benson furiously.

"You missed a body!" Nick shouted. Benson looked at him.

"Okay, but that isn't a big deal." Benson shrugged. Nick grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"It is when the extra body was of someone who kidnapped a CSI and tortured them!" Nick shouted at him.

"Nick…. Don't…. It's not his fault, he wasn't to know." Greg whispered, barely audible.

Nick let go and sat down next to Greg.

Greg was staring somewhere faraway. Nick pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned on them.

Benson stared down at them both.

"You're the CSI, I'm guessing then?" Benson asked Greg. Greg nodded slowly and absentmindedly rubbed his wrists. His jumper rolled up and revealed healing, still half infected, sores on his wrists. Benson gaped at them. Greg realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his sleeves down. Greg stood up and stared back into the café, the crappy red puffy seats, and the red table topped tables, the red and white checkered floor, now covered in even more red blood and shards of glass and the bodies. Greg stared past all of these and stared at Marco's lifeless body.

"Where's Ralph?" Greg asked quietly. Nick stood up and turned Greg to face him.

"Where's who?" Nick asked again. Greg tore his eyes away from the body and to Nick's face.

"Ralph, is his friend." Greg explained. "He was in charge of the camera and stuff." The last part slipped out. Greg snapped his mouth shut.

Benson eyes opened wide.

Greg looked at him.

"You might have had two criminals, but through the terror and confusion, only one escaped." Greg said.

Nick led Greg back to the Tahoe and sat him in it.

"You stay here, I'm going to quickly process the scene and I'll be back 'k?" Nick asked. Greg nodded as he stared down at the dirt. Nick shut the door and Greg wound down the window.

He was sitting there for twenty minutes.

He thought about the tapes, the torture, and the messages the CSI's had received. Greg had asked to see them when he got back to work.

One was still fresh on his mind. The note on the wall written in blood, his blood.

Greg pulled up his sleeves and looked at his wrists. They were still yellowish and red and still oozed a bit, but they were healing. Greg sighed.

He had passed out when his hands were bound to a beam in the ceiling. At first he was semi conscious, but unable to stay awake, he felt the ropes digging into his wrists and when he woke up he was on the bed and the lock was installed.

Greg rubbed his sides, aware of a dull ache his ribs gave when he had moved too much.

At least 5 broken ribs, the doctor had said, and at least 3 bruised. Greg shook his head.

He had been through so much and survived.

'The beating for running down Demetrius James, trying to save a man, and the kidnap and the torture.' Greg thought. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Nick opened the boot and put the evidence into it. He walked over to the drivers side and opened the door. Nick looked at Greg before climbing in and shutting the door. Nick turned the key in the ignition. Silently they drove off. Greg stared out the window, watching tree's and houses, casinos and some desert roll past.

"Greg?" Nick asked hesitantly. Greg reluctantly looked at him.

"Do you need to see the counselor again?" Nick asked slowly. Greg shook his head.

"I'll be alright." Greg said even slower. Nick looked at Greg skeptically. Greg grinned back. Nick laughed as he focused back onto the road.

They pulled into the CSI lab. Greg helped carry the evidence upstairs to the lab.

Greg collapsed into one of the seats as Nick explained to Grissom what happened. Greg watched as Grissom's eyes widened considerably. Grissom glanced at Greg, who stared back.

Grissom walked out of his office.

"Are you okay Greg?" Greg was asked for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that day. Greg nodded.

"Yup." Greg answered. Grissom frowned.

By then the other CSI's had heard what had happened and came over to Greg.

Catherine and Sara hugged him and asked if he was alright. So did Warrick after a brief hug.

Nick stood back.

Greg looked at him and turned his head on one side quizzically, like a dog does, Nick laughed and walked over.

At that moment as if to spoil everything Greg's phone rang, Greg sighed and picked up what seemed like another non-talking call.

"Hello?" Greg asked irritably.

"_Why so miserable today Pipsqueak?_" Mickel's cold voice answered. Greg's eyes opened wide in shock. Everyone stared at him.

"_I'll be seeing you real soon buddy._" Mickel said before dial tones. Greg looked at Grissom. Grissom stared back worried.

"It was Mickel." Greg breathed, confirming everyone's fears.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

CLIFFYISH.

Thank god only two assignments and an essay to do, which is a small pile compared to the one I had before.

Thanks to everyone who sent Hope you get better reviews, thank you I am much better now. I can stare at the computer without everyone going blurry.

Taekwondo is keeping me busy, sorry….

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW…. Hint…. Hint… my good readers.

Loads of luv HGP


	10. Taken? And hostages

Everyone watched Greg closely from then on.

Greg was tired of it but he knew it was for the best. Greg pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared at it.

'How'd he get my new number?' Greg thought to himself. Replaying the call in his head over and over and over like he did everyday since that phone call three days ago.

Greg put the phone back into his pocket and leant back into the couch.

He watched the other CSI's and the lab peoples walk past. Greg sighed.

'Not having to worry about a thing, except for the dead people piling up.' Greg thought. He put his head in his hands and leant on his knee.

Greg stared at the floor, mesmerized. All he could think about was what had happened to him 6 months ago. Greg ran his fingers through his hair and sat back up.

The note at the hospital and the phone call at the lab the other day.

'He knew I was upset,' Greg thought. Then realization hit him. 'He's been following me.' Greg moaned.

A knock came at the door of the lounge. Greg looked up. Grissom was standing there, frowning slightly. Greg smiled weakly.

"Hey, Grissom." Greg greeted. Grissom didn't reply as he walked and made coffee. He handed a mug to Greg and sat down beside him. Greg thanked him and looked into the steaming mug.

"You're not handling this well are you?" Grissom asked finally. Greg looked at him.

"I'm alright," He said "Just….." He trailed off.

Grissom looked to him.

"Just what Greg?" He asked gently. Greg sighed and looked back to the floor.

"He's following me, watching me." Greg said quietly. "It feels like everything I do, he knows it." Tears welled up in Greg's eyes as he finally said what he had been feeling. Grissom nodded.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine and Sara walked in chatting to each other. They quieted down when they saw Greg and Grissom sitting on the couch, Greg near tears.

Grissom looked up at them.

"Yes?" He asked. Sara walked forward.

"New cases." She said and handed Grissom a file, before doing the same to Nick, Warrick and Catherine.

They all opened and read what their case was.

Catherine frowned.

"Drowning of a guy in a clown suit? What the hell?" Catherine asked. Warrick grinned.

"Easy B & E for me." He said. He frowned as he realized it rhymed.

"Sara and I have a double homicide, Hm, rat poisoning, how nice." Grissom said standing up.

"Another Armed robbery, but this time no casualties." Nick said nodding. Everyone left the room.

Nick caught Grissom by the arm as he was just about to leave. Grissom looked at his arm then to Nick.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What bout Greg?" Nick asked. Grissom frowned.

"You can't leave him in the lab with no food for at least three hours can you? He's bound to leave sooner or later to get food." Nick said. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Your point Nick?" He asked impatiently.

"Let him come with me, it's a simple armed robbery, it'll take a couple of hours then we'll bring the evidence back and get some food. He won't leave my sight." Nick quickly added.

Grissom sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but he doesn't leave your sight." Grissom warned once again before he left. Nick looked at Greg. Greg stared sheepishly back. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Come on Greggo." Nick said. Greg stood up and followed Nick to his car.

They stepped out of the elevator in the car park. Nick walked a couple of steps as he tried to dig his keys out his pocket. The keys clattered on the ground and before Nick heard it he accidently kicked the keys away.

"Ah crap." Nick moaned as he looked around for them. Greg went back to go and help.

"Go to the car Greg, I've found them," Nick said as he lay on his stomach groping around with an arm underneath a car.

"Now all I gotta do is reach them." Nick muttered. Greg laughed slightly as he walked over to the car.

Greg leant against the door as he waited for Nick.

A rattle to his left caught Greg's attention. Greg turned around and looked.

"Hello?" Greg called out nervously.

No one answered.

Greg shrugged and went to lean against the car again.

Greg was pushed into the door so his back was facing out towards the garage. Greg panicked and tried to fight back.

Greg was turned around, an arm pining his arms to his sides and a hand covering his mouth.

Greg blinked at the eyes staring in triumph at him.

"Hello Greggo, haven't forgotten about me have you?" Mickel asked, his stale bourbon breath reeked.

Greg started to shake.

Mickel grinned even more.

It started to sink in. Mickel pulled Greg away from Nick's car and pushed him towards a black four wheel drive. Greg fought back and managed to knee Mickel in the stomach.

Mickel doubled over and Greg kicked his kneecap before running back towards where Nick was.

Greg ran around a pillar and ran straight into Nick. They both fell down to the concrete floor.

Nick sat up and Greg grabbed his jacket, burying his head into Nicks shoulder, sobbing.

Nick put his arm around Greg hesitantly, trying to comfort him. Nick watched a car race out of the garage. Nick felt sick to his stomach with fear.

"Greg," Nick said. Greg looked at him with tear stained eyes. "What happened?" Nick asked quietly as he helped Greg to his feet.

Greg shook with fear and pain of remembering.

"M-Mickel g-g-g-grabbed me and t-t-tried to t-t-t-ta-ta-take…." Greg trailed off to a fresh wave of sobs.

Nick sighed and pulled Greg close.

Nick felt angry with himself for letting Greg out of his sight, even though Grissom had warned him so many times for that not to happen.

Nick frowned.

"Come on Greg, we've gotta crime scene to go to." Nick said gently as he led Greg towards his car.

Nick saw a few droplets of blood and a bit of a dint in his passenger door. Greg shut his eyes tight.

Nick opened the door and helped Greg into the passenger side.

Nick shut the door and walked to the drivers side, looking around at all of the cars around him.

Nick got in and shut the door, started the car and drove off to the crime scene.

Greg tried to calm himself. Nick listened with a heavy heart as the loud gulping noises filled the car before a couple of sobs.

By the time they pulled up to the scene Greg was back to normal, well as back to normal as you can get following an attack.

Greg opened the door and jumped out of the car. Nick opened the boot, grabbed two flaks and passed one to Greg and Nick put one onto himself.

Greg put his flak vest on and walked towards Brass.

Brass looked up from the file and was surprised to see Greg.

"Hey, you back on the field then?" Brass asked. Greg nodded. Brass frowned when he noticed Greg's eyes were red and swollen like he had just been crying. Nick walked over carrying his case.

Brass nodded to him. Nick nodded back absentmindedly. Brass frowned.

'What had happened that had Greg crying and Nick looking so god damn guilty and angry with himself? An argument or something ….' Brass thought. His thought trailed off as he told Nick and Greg about the robbery.

"This is a rough sketch we got of the guy." Brass said as he passed Nick the photo. Nick looked at it and passed it onto Greg.

Greg stared at the mans face. His heart froze.

His face paled suddenly and Brass noticed it.

"Greg? Greg what is it? Do you know him?" Brass asked quickly. Nick whipped his head around to look at Greg. Greg nodded slowly.

"This is Ralph, the other guy." Greg murmured.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled and punched a brick wall. The other officers on the scene looked at Nick strangely.

Brass tried to calm him down.

"Nick, deep breaths." Brass said. Nick shook his head.

"I gotta call Grissom." Nick said and he walked a bit off and pulled out his phone.

He dialed a number and started talking after a few seconds.

Nick nodded a few times.

"Greg what happened?" Brass asked suddenly. Greg looked at him.

Greg knew it wasn't worth trying to hide it from Brass.

After all he was the guy that had help save Greg.

"Mickel tried to grab me again," Greg said. Brass's eyes opened in shock.

"Where?" He asked hoarsely.

Greg shut his eyes tight.

"CSI garage." Greg answered.

Nick snapped his phone shut and walked over.

"Grissom said to watch out and write down any license plates that reoccur." Nick growled.

Greg nodded.

"Let's go process the scene." Greg said.

Brass watched them walk into the café, and shook his head.

They finished the scene an hour later, there wasn't that much to do.

Greg's stomach grumbled in hunger.

"Lunch then?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded.

They pulled up at a small, almost empty café.

Nick locked the evidence in the car.

They walked into the café and ordered. Greg walked over to a table at the back of the café and sat down, head in arms.

Nick sat beside him.

"Rough day huh?" Nick said. Greg nodded.

"Yup." Greg said. He watched the few people in the café.

A pregnant woman, a man with young girl and a couple of elderly people. Also there were also the people behind the counter. Greg shook his head.

Two masked men burst into the café and fired a couple of shots into the roof.

"Everyone on the floor!" They ordered, pointing their guns at everyone. Nick and Greg slid slowly to the ground along with the other patrons.

The gunman walked around. One demanded the money.

"All of you backs against the counter!" The other one demanded. Everyone sort of army crawled to the counter. Then they sat up so their backs were against it.

"Wallets and cell phones and whatever money you have on you put it in a pile here." The first gunman demanded.

Nick had called Grissom. The gunman walked up and down the line as everyone emptied their pockets. Greg put his phone and wallet in the pile, Nick just put his wallet.

The gunman glared at Nick.

"Phone." He said. Nick shook his head.

"Don't have one." He said. The gunman laughed.

"Sure you don't." The gunman said. Nick shook his head. The gunman stopped laughing and grabbed the front of Nick's shirt and pulled him away from the wall.

"Nick!" Greg cried out and tried to stand up, but was forced to stay down by the gun pointed at his head.

Nick was kicked repeatedly and when he finally slumped down on the floor then gunman searched his pockets until he found Nick's phone. It was connected to Grissom. The gunman shut it.

"Sure you don't have a phone." The gunman said, kicking Nick once more.

Sirens rang out.

"Damn the cops!" The second gunman yelled out, the gun still pointed at Greg's head.

"Damn now it's a hostage thing." The first gunman replied.

"This wasn't what I had in mind." He said. The first gunman ran from Nicks side and started to draw the blinds.

The second gunman lowered the gun from Greg's head and stood by the window with the other gunman.

Greg glanced at the gunman before crawling over to Nick's side.

"Nick?" Greg whispered, shaking Nick's shoulder gently.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" A sudden yell. A gunman stormed over and kicked Greg onto his side.

"Well?" He demanded pointing his gun at Greg.

"Just seeing he is okay." Greg muttered.

The second gunman started going through peoples wallets. He stopped and stared at one.

"Hey man, look at this." He told his friend. The gunman pointing his gun at Greg walked over. His eyes opening wide in the balaclava. They both looked at Greg and back at the wallet. Greg realized it was his own, with his I.D. in it. The gunman walked over and pulled Greg up by his hair. Greg yelled out as he felt several hairs get pulled out of his head. The other hostages cringed.

The gunman dragged Greg over to the door and held the gun against his head. The gunman flung open the door to the waiting police.

"I have a CSI, do not come any closer if you don't want him to die!" The gunman yelled out. Greg caught a glimpse of Grissom and the other CSI's before he was pulled back inside.

The gunman dragged Greg to his own secluded corner.

"You stay there." The second gunman said. The first gunman knelt next to Greg and pulled up Greg's jumper sleeves. The gunman looked at the infected wrists and frowned. He shrugged and pulled the sleeves back down and wrapped the tape over the jumper. Then he proceeded to tape Greg's mouth and ankles.

"Looks like you're going to get us what we need Mr. CSI. So don't try anything."  
The gunman laughed and stood up and laughed at his own work.

Greg shook, scared, as the gunman walked away, over to Nick.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, but my brother sorta bruised the tissue in my arm and I couldn't type.

Plus I have grading for Taekwondo in a month and I've been getting ready for that.

AND my assignments. They aren't going to end are they?

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW…..hint….hint.

Luv HGP


	11. One phone call changes it all

Nick stirred slightly as the gunmen continued to yell at each other, blaming each other about who got them into this. Nick slowly raised his head and look towards the counter where the other hostages were. Nicks heart raced when he couldn't see Greg. The other hostages stared at him sadly.

Nick slowly, looking at the gunmen, moved himself closer to the hostages.

"Where's the young kid with the spiky hair gone?" Nick whispered, glancing at the gunman. The hostages looked down at the floor except for one that gazed at Nick sadly.

"They went through the wallets and found the kids' I.D., they went to the door and yelled they had a CSI and if they came close the kid will die," The woman whispered to Nick, Nick's heart froze.

"Where is Greg now?" Nick whispered scared. The young woman smiled at him sadly.

"They moved him behind the counter." Nick almost sighed with relief, Greg wasn't dead, well that he knew anyway. Nick collapsed back on the floor. The first gunman looked over and saw Nick had moved a few inches.

He walked over and tapped Nick in the side with his foot.

"Are you a CSI too? Or are you just mates with a CSI?" The gunman asked. Nick looked up at him wearily.

"What do you think dumbass?" Nick asked. The gunman glared at Nick in anger and walked away in anger. Nick breathed out but quickly gasped angrily when the gunman went behind the counter. The gunman bent over and yanked something up. Nick heard the muffled yell and whimper as the gunman dragged Greg out from behind the counter by his hair. Greg tried to push himself along with his bound feet.

The gunman dropped Greg to the floor.

Nick stared at Greg as he tried to push himself off the floor. The gunman pulled Greg up so he was sitting. Greg refused to look at Nick in the eyes.

"Greg?" Nick asked quietly. "Are you okay?" Greg looked at Nick frightened, his eyes red and tearstained. Nick looked at his miserable friend and then at the floor.

'Why why why why did I bring him here? Why didn't I just leave him at the lab?' Nick blamed himself furiously. The gunman put his gun to Greg's head. Greg shut his eyes tight. Nick stared at the gunman with a look of horror and anger.

"Well are you a CSI or not?" The gunman asked again, cocking his gun. Greg flinched at the sound.

"What didn't you check my wallet?" Nick asked slowly. The gunman stared at Nick. The other gunman's phone rang. He answered. The gunman holding Greg looked over at his mate.

His friend was listening intently. He looked over at the gunman holding Greg and beckoned him over.

The gunman dropped Greg and walked over to his friend. Nick shuffled forward and pulled the tape off Greg's mouth. Greg fell forward so his head was resting on Nick's shoulder. Nick pulled the tape off Greg's jumper and his ankles. Greg sobbed quietly. Nick put an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry." Greg's voice sobbed, muffled. Nick hugged him.

"It's not your fault Greg, if anything it's mine, I brought you here." Nick whispered in his ear. Greg shook his head.

"It's not your fault, you were trying to help me get my mind off Mic…him and what happened this morning, you didn't know this place was going to get hit for robbery." Greg said. He sat up and smiled slightly at Nick. Nick looked at the tears now sliding down his cheeks. Greg rubbed his eyes, his jumper going past his wrists. Nick grabbed Greg's arm and looked at his infected wrists.

"Greg, it's been 6 months, why haven't these healed yet?" Nick asked. Greg looked at Nick.

"The rope," Greg swallowed. "The doctors think that the rope may have contact with the drugs Mickel was making and the stuff inside it is preventing my wrists from healing." Nick shook his head and let go of Greg's wrists.

Greg looked at the gunmen, they were both listening to the person calling them. Nick heard a bit of the conversation and was glad Greg didn't hear it.

"You mean the kid with the spiky hair? .... Yeah he is with another guy, the kid called him Nick…. You get us out of here you can have them both, we just want the money." Nick's heart raced as he heard that.

'Who is trying to get us?' Nick thought.

The gunman came over and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Someone wants to talk to you two CSI's."

Greg and Nick looked at him and at the phone he was holding.

"They're listening." The gunman said.

There was silence for a few moments, but it seemed to drag on forever.

"_Hello Greg, long time no see and to you too CSI Nick Stokes, I knew you wouldn't be far from Greg after our little… time together._" Greg was shaking as Mickel was calmly talking to him.

"What the hell do you want with him Mickel?" Nick demanded. There was slight laughter on the other end.

"_Haven't you already guessed? Well I thought you were much much smarter than that Nick," _Mickel sighed "_But Greg escaped me… No one has ever managed to ever live after they have… lets put it like this… Greg escaped, he is the first person ever to escape me after I've tortured them and made demands… even when the demands are met they die… You… You Nick Stokes helped Greg escape and I can't just move on knowing Greg is still breathing… still solving cases I've made, so I'm getting Greg, getting my demands met then I'm going to enjoy torturing Greg for awhile then I'm going to end his sad little life. Is that clear enough?_" Mickel laughed.

"You're never getting Greg, not when I'm protecting him Mickel." Nick threatened. Silence on the phone.

"_Yes I thought about that, but I have been close at getting Greg if you remember? No… The CSI garage perhaps? Ha…Ha…Ha…_" Nick looked at Greg then at the floor ashamed. Greg grabbed Nick's shoulder.

"It isn't your fault Nick!" Greg said. "The garage is supposed to be secure, only CSI's can get into the car park, you weren't to know!" Nick continued looking at the floor.

"Damn it Nick! Stop blaming yourself!" Greg burst out thumping the floor with his fist. Nick looked up alarmed. Greg glaring at him.

"Stop it Nick, it isn't helping anyone." Greg muttered angrily. Nick smiled at Greg.

"You idiot." Nick said pushing Greg's shoulder a bit. Greg grinned at him.

"_How touching… I think I may vomit._" Mickel's voice came over the phone. Nick and Greg glanced at in surprise. They forgot he was on the phone.

The café phone rang.

"_Oh great that will be the negotiators. Tell them you're sending a friend to pick you guys and two hostages up, no one is to follow the car or track it or the hostages will die and when you get far enough away and your confident no one is following you, you will let the hostages go. Got it?_" Mickel ordered over the phone. The gunmen nodded.

"Yeah we got it."

"_Then answer the bloody phone._" Mickel growled. The smallest gunman, who likes to point guns at people, answered the phone and said word for word what Mickel told him to say.

"_And bound and gag the CSI's._" Mickel's voice floated lazily over the phone.

"_Tell the negotiators I'll be there in 3._" He told the gunman on the phone to the negotiators.

The gunman relayed his message and hung up the phone. The big gunman grabbed the duct tape and bound Nick's and Greg's hands behind their backs and then taped their mouths. He left the feet free. The gunman turned around to talk to the smaller gunman. Nick looked at Greg who was looking depressed.

'I can't let him go through this again, I have to do something!" Nick thought frantically. Nick looked at his feet then at the gunman in front of him.

Nick kicked the gunman in the back sending him flying into the other gunman. Nick stood up and tried to get the other hostages to move. They did. They ran out the door, Greg and Nick behind them.

The gunmen quickly got back on their feet, after they untangled each other. One grabbed Nick while the other lunged for Greg. Greg was out of the door but was tripped as the gunmen grabbed his ankle. Greg was dragged back into the café. Greg kicked out with his free foot, making contact with the gunman's face. A car pulled in front of the café blocking off the police view of the struggle going on and also blocking sharp shooters. Shots started to fire at the car. A man got out and grabbed Greg forcing him into the back of it. The smaller gunman dragged a subdued Nick out of the café. The strange man took Nick and forced him into the back seat next to Greg, the smaller gunman got into the car with the money. The strange man took a gun out of his pocket and shot the tall gunman on the ground, moaning and holding his broken nose. The gunman went limp.

The strange guy smiled and put the gun back into his pocket before jumping in the front seat. The car started as Greg continued to nudge Nick with his shoulder trying to wake him. The car sped away from the café.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom watched anxiously as the car sped away from the café after watching Greg and Nick get dragged into the back seat of the car.

Nick had called him but had said nothing. Grissom heard demands coming from the background. He knew it was a hold up. So he ran to Archie and demanded a trace on the call. Grissom heard thumps and groans and someone yelling "Nick!" Grissom knew it was Greg. The phone was cut off after a few seconds. Archie shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't get to trace it." He said sadly. Grissom was shaking.

'Not again, please please no, not again.' Grissom thought frightened.

Sara chose this moment to run in.

"Griss, there's an armed hold up going on at the local café Micalles, the police at the scene have Nicks Denali. Since it's a CSI car they called us straight away." Sara said. Grissom nodded.

"Get the others," Grissom said. Sara nodded and went to leave.

"Um, no need they're already here." Sara said. Grissom looked at the doorway. Warrick and Catherine were standing there all ready in their flak vests.

"So are we going?" Warrick asked.

They arrived at the scene in less then five minutes. It was a short trip but a nervous, tense trip.

They jumped out of the car and walked towards the tape. The cop at the tape shook his head. Grissom showed him his badge. The cop still shook his head.

"Look, I've got two men in there, you let us in to see the guy in charge, got it?!" Grissom ordered.

"Actually it's the chick in charge." A sly voice came over. Grissom looked over.

"Charles let them in, it's alright." She said. The team walked over to her.

"Ruby Clare, I'm the officer in charge of the hold up." She said, smiling slightly, shaking hands with each of the team.

"Gil Grissom," Grissom introduced himself. "This is Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle." Grissom introduced his shortened team, pointing to each in turn.

"Who are your men inside, as far as we knew you only had one guy." Ruby said. Grissom shook his head.

"We have two, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders." Catherine huddled closer to Warrick when Grissom said Greg's name. Ruby noticed it.

"What's wrong Catherine?" She asked. Catherine looked down, tears starting to flow.

"Greg was kidnapped a few months ago and in the last couple of weeks there have been two attempts to grab him." Grissom filled Ruby in. Ruby shook her head sadly.

"Poor guy," She looked up at Grissom, eyes watering slightly, Grissom liked her. "We are going to do everything we can to make sure they get out of there safely and to make sure Greg doesn't have to go through that again." Catherine and Sara looked at her and hugged her. Ruby smiled.

"C'mon we'll go see what progress they've made."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSISICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I'm so so X 10,000 sorry that I took sooo long to update. But:

Assignments: As soon as you think they are all done more appear.

Taekwondo: Grading in 21 days :S

Sick: Isnt that always a bummer.

Computer: It's a major pain in the ass, it keeps shutting down when I'm halfway through writing this chapter, this is like the 15th time I've written this.

Brothers: Computer hogs as always 

Christmas Partys: AWESOME things.

Anywayz please please please please REVIEW….. Hint Hint reviews are awesome.

G2G for now people

Luv ya HGP


	12. Mickel and his plans

"Paul, what's happening?!" Ruby yelled out over the gunfire. A car had pulled up and some guy had gotten out of it and had forced the spiky haired kid into the back seat. The other hostages had run out a few seconds before the car had pulled up. The guy now was forcing Nick into the backseat next to Greg, a short guy in a balaclava got in next to Nick. A single gunfire shot sounded, it stuck out since it wasn't a police gun. The car screamed away leaving a single body at the door of the café. Ruby turned and faced the CSI's. She took one look at their faces and almost broke down.

"I'm so so sorry." Ruby said huskily. Grissom looked at her and then back towards the café.

"The kid with the spiky hair is Greg isn't it?" Ruby asked gently.

"Yeah, and the other guy was Nick." Warrick said coldly. Ruby stared at him shocked.

"Look I said I'm going to do all that's possible to get your men back and you have my word." Ruby said defensively. Grissom stared at her. Ruby stared back at Grissom. Ruby was around 5 ft 9, was slim but looked frail and if someone was to squeeze her it looked like she might break. She had unruly chestnut brown hair, with some pink streaks in it, tied into a rough pony tail; her eyes matched her hair, a brilliant hazel. Grissom almost smiled as she looked at him confused.

Catherine ran her fingers through her hair.

"So," She said. "What do you plan to do to get Greg and Nick back?" She asked. Ruby thought for a moment.

"Last time Greg was…. taken, did you get any tapes or phone calls, demanding things?" She asked. Sara shuddered. Ruby stared at her.

"I'm sorry to ask but do you still have the tapes and recordings of the phone calls?" Ruby asked softly. Sara turned a weird shade of green as she remembered the videos.

Grissom nodded gravely.

"I'll take you back to the lab so you can see them for yourself," Grissom said. "But why do you want to watch them?"

Ruby smiled grimly.

"I took courses in psychology and in criminal profiling; I can see what makes your bad guy tick and where he might've taken Nick and Greg." Ruby said. Grissom's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"But you're around 23!" He exclaimed. Ruby grinned.

"I'm 21; I graduated high school at 16 and went to Uni." Ruby said with a slight laugh. Warrick sighed. Everyone looked at him.

"Greg and Nick remember?" He said tiredly.

Everyone nodded. Grissom turned into business.

"Warrick, Sara and Catherine stay and process the scene, get the tapes and send them back to the lab. Ruby and I will go back to the lab." Grissom lead Ruby to the Denali and opened the door for her. Ruby smiled at him as she climbed in. Catherine, Sara and Warrick stared in amazement as they drove off.

"Is it just me or does it look like she has a 'thang' for Grissom?" Catherine asked. Warrick smiled.

"Can you imagine what Greg woulda said if he were here?" Everyone saddened as they thought of Greg, they shut their mouths and went to process the scene

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Greg finally managed to wake Nick up. Nick had blood trailing down the side of his head where he had been pistol whipped repeatedly to subdue him. The car stopped suddenly and the guy that had forced Greg and Nick into the car got out and opened the backdoor, and pulled out the small gunman.

"Your stop." He laughed. He pulled out a gun and shot the small gunman. He fell to the ground. When this was happening the driver had gotten into the passenger seat. The strange guy grabbed the bag of money and put it back into the back seat next to Nick, who was blinking madly trying to stay conscious. The guy got into the drivers seat and started to drive away from the body of the last gunman. The guy in the passenger seat turned around and grinned at Greg, Greg paled when he saw his face.

It was Mickel.

"Hello Pipsqueak." He growled, lashing out and hitting Greg on the side of the face. Greg groaned as his head hit the car window. Nick shook his head. Mickel pulled off Greg's and Nick's gags.

"That was for pissing me off." Mickel explained. He turned his attention to Nick and smiled at the semi conscious Texan.

"And let me guess," He said. "You're Nick, Greg's best friend?" Nick struggled to stay awake. He glanced at Greg, whose eyes were watering from the blow, Greg stared at him for a second before looking at the floor. Nick looked at Mickel who was still grinning like a mad man.

"And…if…I am?" Nick struggled to say. Mickel's grinned faltered a bit, but it perked right back up. He laughed cruelly.

"It'll be so much more fun hurting Greg while you have to watch." Mickel looked back to Greg and stared at him.

"How are the wrists coming along Greg, I heard the chemicals in the drugs are stopping it from healing." Greg looked at Mickel surprised.

'Where the hell is he getting this stuff from?' Greg thought wildly. Mickel laughed at Greg's stunned face. Mickel let out a form of a sigh.

"This," He said, "This I am going to enjoy." Mickel turned back to looked at the road. Nick looked over at Greg and tried to focus at what looked like a big red patch on the side of Greg's face. That was Mickel hit him. Greg looked over at Nick and smiled weakly.

"You alright?" Nick whispered. Greg shrugged. Nick understood, he wasn't that bad but he is being held by the same guy that tortured him.

A few minutes passed.

"Is the side of your face alright?" Nick asked.

"Oh for the love of god shut up." Mickel shouted. He turned back around to look at Nick.

"Pull over Ronny." He ordered. Ronny pulled over and Mickel got out. He opened the back door and pulled Nick out of the car, and shoved him towards the back of the car.

"Nick!" Greg said panicked, trying to move but held in place by his hands bound behind his back and the seat belt holding him there. The boot was opened and Nick was shoved into it. Mickel shut the boot and went back around the car. He shut the backdoor before climbing back into the front seat again. Mickel nodded.

"Drive."

Ronny started the car and started to drive.

Greg leant his head against the window and watched the world pass.

Nick hit his head on the boot when they went over a bump.

"Oh bloody hell, watch how you're driving!" Nick muttered angrily to himself as his head started to throb.

There was minimal light coming into the boot, Nick looked around at the things in the boot with him, there were a few things for the car, and a briefcase of some sort. Nick stared at the briefcase and wondered what was in it.

He kicked it and a small thump came from it. Again the car went over a bump and Nick hit his head again, but this time a wrench flew up as well and knocked Nick unconscious.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom pulled up at the CSI lab and opened the door for Ruby Clare, the officer in charge of the hostage situation where Nick and Greg were taken from. He showed her up to the lab and into Archie's lab.

"Archie can you get the tapes and phone call recordings from when Greg was kidnapped and show them to Miss Clare please?" Grissom asked. Archie nodded. He looked up at Grissom sadly.

"Hey, I, uh, heard about Nick and Greg, I'm really sorry." Archie said dully. Grissom nodded.

"Thanks Archie." Archie started the tapes and Ruby watched them intently, listening to the tone of the voices, she paled as Greg begged for help and as he was tortured, she closed her eyes when Mickel took over, dragging the knife across Greg's chest and punching him repeatedly and when Greg was forced to say Grissom let him down, and that he was going to die because Grissom was never going to find him. Archie watched the tapes sadly. Greg was a friend and it pained Archie to be watching this all over again and hearing that Greg and Nick had been taken, everyone knew that what had happened to Greg before was going to happen to Nick and Greg both now. Archie rubbed his eyes and went back to the voice frequencies.

At the end Ruby looked back up at Grissom, her voice grave.

"This is a revenge on your entire team, when you arrested Mickel before Greg was still a lab tech, but now he is the youngest CSI, the most liked, the most protected, Mickel is using Greg as a mean to get to you all." Ruby said sadly. Grissom was alarmed.

"What do you think Mickel will end up doing?" Grissom asked, Archie watched them both fearfully.

Ruby sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Mickel will more then likely torture Greg intently and Nick will be tortured to just not as severely and Mickel will probably end up…" Ruby trailed off. Grissom stared at Ruby.

"End up what Ruby?" He asked panicked. Ruby sighed, tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"Probably end up killing Greg and Nick."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hey soz it took soooooooo long.

Skools out but the computer is still stuffing up, this is my 5th time writing this

Not to mention Christmas and taekwondo grading. I am a yellow belt now, go me.

I'll try and update more frequently if I can.

Luv HGP


	13. Family Relations?

Greg had listened to Nick's angry muttering for a while until he went silent for some weird reason. Greg sighed and looked back out the car window, ignoring the triumphant glances that Mickel kept giving him through the review mirror. The car pulled up at some abandoned house on the outskirts of Vegas. When Greg was pulled roughly from the car by Mickel and was thrown to the ground, he had caught a sight of the casinos. Mickel laughed and pulled Greg, painfully, from the ground. Greg winced but kept quiet. Ronny had walked quickly around the car and to the boot.

"Uh, boss, I think ya better look at dis." He said, staring into the trunk. Mickel gave an impatient sigh and dragged Greg to the boot of the car with him. Greg's eyes widened as he caught sight of Nick unconscious in the boot with blood slowly trickling down the side of his head.

"Great, just what I needed, a concussion." Mickel laughed as he pulled Greg towards the run down house. Ronny pulled Nick out of the boot and dragged him towards the house. Greg was shoved into what can only be described as a lounge. It had one run down and stained sofa on one side of the room with a threadbare carpet underneath it. On the other side of the room there was a rickety wooden table covered with files and a radio sitting on top of those files. Greg fell to the floor heavily and watched with a heavy heart as Nick was dragged upstairs. Mickel walked around Greg, watching his every move. Mickel prodded Greg's side with his foot.

"Ah, come on, Pipsqueak , show some signs of life." He growled, when Greg showed no response, he aimed a hard kick to Greg's ribs. There was a loud crack and Greg cried out in pain. Mickel smiled evilly.

"There, that's better." He laughed cruelly. Greg wished his hands weren't tied behind his back so he could hug his sides. Mickel crouched down, lifting Greg's chin off the floor. Mickel smiled when he saw those pain filled tears swimming in Greg's eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun." He sighed excitedly. He grinned at Greg.

"Can't you see how much fun this going to be, Greggy boy?" He laughed, "No wait, you don't, since it is going to be fun only for me." Greg let out a small groan in response. Ronny quickly ran down the stairs.

"He is secured upstairs, boss." Ronny said, his eyes glinting. Mickel nodded.

"Good, take the little pipsqueak to join him." He ordered, walking over to the table. Ronny pulled Greg up by his arms, making his sides stretch and hurting Greg's rib. Greg cried out in pain but Ronny just ignored him and continued to pull him roughly up the stairs. Ronny pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before pulling Greg into a dark room. He pulled Greg over to the wall opposite the door and pushed him to the ground. Greg whimpered quietly as Ronny crouched down as well, searching for something on the floor. He found it and wrapped it around Greg's ankle, securing it in place with a loud snap. Ronny pulled Greg forward and cut through the tape of his wrists before quickly departing the room and locking the door.

Greg let his eyes adjust to the light before he stood up. He moved around the room, there were two beds, one each on the side walls. Greg could just sit down on the bed on the right hand side before the shackle on his ankle was pulled at by the chain attaching him to the wall. There was a low moan from the left side of the room, Greg stood up and quickly moved to the left hand corner of the room. Nick was slumped against the wall, his hand raised to his head.

"Nick, you alright?" Greg asked worriedly. Nick opened his eyes and tried to focus on Greg's face.

"Forget me, Greggo, how are you?" He asked hoarsely. Greg gave a small laugh.

"Peachy." He answered shortly. Nick gave a small chuckle before standing up. He walked towards the door before his amount of chain ran out and he fell onto his face. Nick groaned and pushed himself off the floor.

"We'd better watch that," He muttered. Greg gave a small laughed and went back to his bed and tried to lie down but found out the chain was too short. Greg stood up and pulled his bed down so it was closer to the back wall, Nick did the same to his bed. Greg lay down on his bed and sighed.

"Why us, Nick?" He asked quietly. Nick laid down on his bed with a sigh.

"I don't know, Greggo, I don't know." He simply answered.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Ruby smiled at Grissom as her phone rang.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." She apologized before quickly darting out of the room. Grissom sighed and looked to Archie who focused back on his other case, not wanting to think about Greg or Nick.

"Why does Greg have to go through this again?" Archie asked Grissom quietly. Grissom gave a small shrug.

"I don't know, Archie, I don't know." He admitted bitterly before standing up and leaving the room. Grissom walked silently through the hallway, before hearing Ruby's voice and stopping. The door to the room she was in was opened a crack and Grissom moved closer, so he could hear her clearly.

"Yes, Uncle, I understand…but…" Ruby sighed. "Yes, Uncle, I understand it's his fault that Father is dead but does have to go through this again? He is just a kid after all and his team is pretty annoyed that you have two of their team." Grissom moved closer in, shocked by what he heard. Was she part of Greg and Nick's kidnapping?

Ruby gave a small laugh.

"So when should I expect to see the video? Yes, Uncle, I understand, tell Ronny I said hi, okay? Alright bye-bye, love you too." Grissom heard her phone snap shut so he quickly moved. Grissom quickly walked to his office where he shut his door and locked it. Grissom moved to his phone and dialled Brass's number.

"It's Grissom, can you get me the personal files for Ruby Clare?" He asked quickly.

"No, I'll explain to you when you get here…see you in five." Grissom hung up the phone and started to pace around his office. True to his word, five minutes later Brass arrived at Grissom's office. There was a loud knock on the door. Grissom quickly crossed the room and unlocked the door, letting Brass inside before shutting the door and locking it again. Brass put the file on Grissom's desk and sat down.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Brass asked. Grissom sat down in his chair and told Brass about the phone call. Grissom grabbed the file and flicked through it. He sighed unhappily and pointed out a section to Brass.

"She dropped her families name when she turned 18, look what it was." Brass stared at Grissom in amazement.

"Malinsky? But isn't that the name of…" Grissom nodded.

"Look at her family." Grissom said. Brass looked down at the file and sighed.

"Father: Renaldo Malinsky, her uncle is Mickel and her cousin is Ronny." Brass read out, staring at Grissom. Grissom nodded.

"And I think Mickel has got her to believe that Greg is responsible for her father's death." Grissom said coldly.

Brass shrugged.

"Do you think she is involved in the kidnapping or is just a coincidence?" Brass asked. Grissom shrugged.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" He said harshly.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

I'm sorry it's taken so long and it's so short but it's all my tired and worn out brain can get out…

Please read and review anyway.

Luv HGP


	14. It's a trap!

Greg was jolted awake as the door crashed open. Mickel strode into the room grinning.

"Morning boys." He said loudly. Greg groaned and stared at Nick, who was glaring at Mickel. Mickel reached for a key in his pocket and walked over to Greg, undoing the shackle from his ankle. Mickel grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him from the room, ignoring Nick's yells and protests. Greg was roughly pulled downstairs and into the dingy lounge. Ronny came with a roll of tape and tied Greg's hands behind his back. Mickel forced Greg onto his knees.

"Get the other one." Mickel ordered. Ronny ran upstairs and was soon coming back down with Nick in tow. Nick had his hands forced behind his back and roughly taped before being forced onto his knees beside Greg. Mickel grinned down at both of them. Ronny was back into the room again with a camera. The camera flashed on, Mickel didn't even bother covering his face with a mask anymore as he stood behind the kneeling Greg and Nick.

Greg started to tremble, Nick shuffled closer to him.

"Hello once again CSI's, as you can see I have little Greggo here once again," Mickel kicked Greg in the back, sending him flying face first onto the wooden floor, Mickel pulled Greg back up from the floor, revealing his now bloody nose.

"And now I have little Nicky to keep him company. I have the same demands as last time, release those prisoners from jail within the next 48 hours and these two will live to see another day. If not," Mickel pulled a gun, pressing it against Nick's temple.

"Well, you get the idea." Mickel laughed.

"Until next time." The camera was flicked off and Greg was pulled roughly to his feet.

Mickel stared at him, his eyes hard.

"And what you two don't know is that my niece is working within the police force, now working with Grissom." Nick growled, upset that someone could do this.

Mickel gave a small smile before swiftly kneeing Greg in the stomach. Greg cried out in pain as his knees buckled beneath him. Nick tried to leap forward but was quickly kicked in the chest. Ronny held Nick back as Mickel continued his assault. Greg was being savagely kicked, punched and just all over beaten. Nick was forced to watch on as Greg, now lying lifelessly on the floor, was continued to be kicked. Mickel stopped his assault on Greg, breathing heavily as he stood back, examining his handy work.

"Take him upstairs, Ronny." Mickel panted, indicating to Nick. Ronny dragged Nick upstairs before coming back downstairs for Greg. Ronny heaved Greg up from the floor, and supported him upstairs. Nick was sitting on the floor in the room and was pulling at the shackle fastened around his ankle. He quickly jumped up as Greg was brought in. Ronny dumped Greg on the floor and quickly fastened the shackle around Greg's ankle before quickly leaving the room. Nick inched his way to Greg. Nick turned Greg onto his back.

"Greggo?" Nick murmured, shaking his shoulder gently. Nick was shocked at the state Greg was in. Bruises covered his face and several cuts were spread across his cheek, forehead and lips.

Greg gave a small whimper as his eyes fluttered open. Greg's brown eyes met Nick's ones.

"Nicky?" He whimpered. Nick swiftly wiped a tear from Greg's cheek.

"Yeah, you're safe now, G," He replied softly. Greg sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Who are they after, G?" Nick asked quietly a few moments later. Greg opened his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Antonio and Rodriguez Lopezaio," Came a voice from the doorway. Nick and Greg looked towards it. Ronny was leaning on the open doorway, staring into the room. Nick glared at him.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. Ronny shrugged and walked into the room, sitting on the floor, cross-legged, just out of Nick's and Greg's reach.

"Why do you want them?" Greg asked quietly. Ronny turned his deep stare onto Greg. Ronny glanced back towards the doorway and shrugged once more as he looked back to Greg. Ronny opened his mouth to speak.

"They're… old acquaintances of ours," Mickel's cruel voice floated into the room. Ronny got to his feet and went to leave the room.

"Undo their shackles, son, they won't be needing them because attempting to escape would be a fatal mistake, wouldn't it boys?" Mickel asked. Greg gave a small nod while Nick just glared at Mickel. Ronny lightly tossed the shackle key to Nick and left the room. Nick quickly unlocked the ankle shackle from his foot before quickly moving to Greg's. Nick jumped up and walked to the door cautiously.

"It's no use, Nicky," Greg said quietly. Nick turned around and looked at him.

"Why not, G?" He asked.

"Because for one thing the door's locked, secondly Mickel or Ronny will always be downstairs, armed, and thirdly, we're in the desert somewhere, we wouldn't make it." Greg explained. Nick thought about that for a second before joining Greg back on the floor. Nick sighed and looked at Greg who was looking slightly dejected.

"What are we going to do, Greg?" Nick asked quietly. Nick watched Greg slowly raise his brown eyes to meet his eyes.

"I don't know, Nick, just like last time,"

Grissom and Brass walked out of Grissom's office.

"Grissom," Catherine called out after him. She hurried and caught up with them.

"We've got another tape," She said sadly. Grissom and Brass nodded solemnly and followed Catherine to the AV lab. The rest of the team plus Ruby were already gathered there. Grissom had trouble restraining himself when he saw Ruby.

"Play it, Archie," He said stiffly. Archie glanced at him, concerned while Ruby looked at him suspiciously. Archie sighed and pressed play.

Warrick snarled when he saw Greg and Nick kneeling on the floor. Grissom's felt a lump in his throat as he caught sight of Greg trembling and Nick shuffling closer to him.

"Hello once again CSI's, as you can see I have little Greggo here once again," Mickel kicked Greg in the back, sending him flying face first onto the wooden floor, Mickel pulled Greg back up from the floor, revealing his now bloody nose. Sara turned away from the screen.

"And now I have little Nicky to keep him company. I have the same demands as last time, release those prisoners from jail within the next 48 hours and these two will live to see another day. If not," Mickel pulled a gun, pressing it against Nick's temple. Warrick punched a wall.

"Well, you get the idea." Mickel laughed.

"Until next time."

A couple of hours later, Brass and Grissom were discussing how to deal with Ruby when Catherine came running up.

"We've got the releases for Antonio and Rodriguez Lopezaio." She panted. Grissom nodded.

"Jim?" Grissom asked, turning to the silent Brass. Brass nodded.

"I'll go get Miss. Clare," He said before he walked off. Catherine looked at Grissom in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked. Grissom beckoned her to follow him as they walked into the room behind the interrogation room.

"Ruby is Renaldo's daughter." He said quietly. Catherine scowled.

"She was playing us?" She asked angrily. Grissom gave a small nod.

"Seems like it," He said stiffly. Grissom left the room behind the interrogation room, leaving Catherine to wait to watch the interview that would take place in moments. Brass was leading a slightly confused Ruby towards the interrogation room.

"Please sit down, Miss Clare," Brass said indicating to the chair. Ruby sat down and crossed her arms.

"What is this about?" She asked haughtily. Grissom, who had followed Brass into the room, came into Ruby's line of sight.

"I think you know exactly what this about, Miss Clare," Grissom answered. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It's Sergeant Clare actually," She answered stiffly. Brass dropped a file in front of her.

"Not for long," He said. Ruby eyed the file.

"Am I supposed to know what this is?" She asked. Grissom sat down opposite her.

"It's your file," Grissom said simply. Grissom flicked it open and pointed to a certain part.

"Can you tell me what that is, Miss Clare," He asked. Ruby sighed and looked at the part he was pointing at. Ruby's face hardened.

"Can you tell me what that is?" Grissom repeated. Ruby leant back in her chair, her eyes flickered towards the clock.

"It's my family history," She answered. Grissom nodded.

"And your birth name is?" Brass asked. Ruby sighed.

"Ruby Clare Malinsky." She answered harshly.

"And your father, uncles and cousins name?" Brass asked.

"Renaldo, Mickel and Ronny." She answered, annoyed. Grissom nodded.

Mickel glared at his son when he came back down stairs.

"What were you going to tell them?" He snarled. Ronny shrugged.

"Nothing," He answered. Mickel glared at him.

"What does it matter?" Ronny asked, getting a drink from the fridge. "It's not like they're going anywhere to blab before we do what we planned to do," Mickel sighed and shook his head.

"You're 29 for god's sake, don't ruin the plan before we can…" Mickel was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and smiled.

"It's Ruby," He said gleefully. He was very fond of his pathetic brother's daughter and he became more proud as she managed to infiltrate the CSI's. He flipped his phone open.

"Hello, dearest Ruby, what news do you bring us?" Mickel asked.

"_I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mickel, but I'm not your dearest Ruby,_" Grissom's voice floated over the phone. Mickel snarled.

"Where is she?" Mickel growled.

"_In interrogation,_" Grissom answered. "_And we have the release forms for the Lopezaio brothers._" Grissom added. Mickel nodded.

"Excellent, release them then," He said.

"_How about a trade?_" Grissom asked. "_Them for Nick and Greg?_" Mickel gave a low snarl and answered.

"Fine, the empty lot on 62nd street at 5:00pm today," Mickel answered. He heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line. Mickel flipped the phone shut, ending the call. Ronny stared at his father.

"Are you seriously going to trade?" He asked. Mickel grinned.

Grissom entered the interrogation room once again, relieved, after his phone call to Mickel. He sat opposite Ruby who stared at him.

"You should be happy to know that we've organised a trade," Grissom told her. Ruby sat up straight, her eyes glinting.

"The Lopezaio brothers for Greg and Nick," Grissom finished. Ruby's eyes dulled for a moment but only for a moment.

"What time is the trade?" She asked inquisitively. Grissom frowned, considering her for a moment.

"Five p.m."

Ruby's eyes flickered to the clock.

"I think you need to go get yourself ready, you've only got an hour left," Ruby said. Grissom frowned.

"Why exactly did you change your name, Ruby?" Grissom asked. Ruby faltered for a moment.

"When my father," She spat his name out, "was sent to prison, he changed…he wasn't the man he used to be and I didn't want anything to do with him." Grissom's phone rang fifty minutes later.

"_We're at the empty lot, Griss,_" Warrick told him. Grissom nodded.

"Okay, keep me posted." He said before he snapped the phone shut. Silence filled the room.

"Why do you hate your father?" Grissom asked. Ruby gave a smirk.

"He was accused of killing my mother…of course you know that, and he was sent to prison," Ruby said. "Five years he was in that hell hole and when he came out he was a changed man…he wasn't my father." Grissom frowned as Ruby's eyes flickered to the clock again. Grissom looked at it. Ten minutes remained to five o'clock.

"How had your father changed?" Grissom asked Ruby. Ruby ran her hand through her pink streaked hair.

"He became obsessed with finding the 'real killers' of my mother." Ruby answered simply. Grissom leaned back in his chair.

"He wasn't the killer?" Grissom asked. Ruby shook her head, her eyes flicking to the clock again. Five minutes remaining.

Warrick, Sara and Catherine stood by the police van, which was holding Antonio and Rodriguez Lopezaio. Warrick stared around the empty lot.

"Something doesn't feel right." He murmured. Catherine looked to him.

"Keep focused, Warrick…we don't want any casualties." She said softly. Warrick nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that Ruby is that monster's daughter." Sara said after a few moments. Catherine sighed.

"'Ey, how much longer, gorgeous?" The sleazy Antonio asked through the open window.

"Shut up." Warrick drawled.

"We just want our freedom." Rodriguez muttered. Warrick rolled his eyes. He straightened when he saw a white van roll into the empty lot.

"Let's get this over with." Warrick muttered, getting the brothers out of the van.

"Start walking but if you don't stop when we stay stop then you will be shot." Catherine warned them. The brothers sniggered and started walking. They were halfway between both vans when Catherine yelled for them to stop. Sara's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Why did your father become obsessed with the case?" Grissom asked. Ruby's eyes flicked to the clock. It was a minute to five.

"He was innocent and he went to find out the people who actually killed my poor, sweet mother." Ruby drawled out.

"Did he find out who was responsible for murdering your mother?" Grissom asked. Ruby gave a half smile.

"My uncle, my mother's brother, helped of course and they both swore to kill the low life's that murdered my mother!" Ruby laughed. Grissom's heart began to race.

"Who murdered your mother?" Grissom asked slowly, dreading the answer. The clock flicked to five p.m.

"Antonio and Rodriguez Lopezaio." Ruby laughed. Grissom pulled out his phone and quickly rang Sara.

"_Hello?_" Sara answered.

"Sara, it's a trap!" Grissom cried into the phone. Five shots rang through the phone and the line went dead.

Sorry its taken soooo long, but I haven't had the inspiration…

Read and Review please :D

Luv HGP


	15. Authors Note

Okay, you're all gonna probably hate me for this…but for now I am discontinuing this story…for now!

I might start up again, but at the moment, my obsession and stories are all for the musical, Cats! Cause I am now a massive fan…and I'm kinda lost for these ones.

I might continue again later, but the Cats fics come first…

Sorry,

Luv HGP!


End file.
